Once Upon a King and His Faery
by ashAksara
Summary: "Peri yang kehilangan sayapnya, akan jatuh ke bumi dan berubah menjadi penyihir." Dan sang peri tersenyum lembut. Menorehkan kutukan di atas tubuh sang raja. Bertaruh pada tangan-tangan takdir. Pada dua-puluh-empat-kali di mana tangan kekar itu akan selalu ada... untuk mencabut nyawanya. [MikoRei] [SaruMi] [Maleficent-AU] [a prequel to Twenty-Four]
1. The Faery and the Lost Wings

.

_**Warning(s):**__BL/shonen-ai, MAJOR CHARACTER'S DEATH_ (tuh di-_capslock_ jadi kalau yang udah masuk dan engga pengen sakit hati dan _broken heart_ dan menggelinding _kokoro_-nya, silakan tekan tombol _back_ :p)

_**Pairing(s):**_MikoRei alias Mikoto/Reishi dan SaruMi alias Saruhiko/Misaki

_Also as a **cross-over** fiction with **Maleficent ****(c) Disney, 2014**_(meskipun engga Night Antares masukin ke dalam kelompok _crossover fiction_, karena Night Antares cuma pinjem latar tempat dan nama kerajaannya Maleficent doang yakni Moors... sisanya engga ada satu pun karakter dari Maleficent yang Night Antares munculkan)

Oke, kembali bersama Night Antares XD *plak*. Mohon maaaaaff karena lagi-lagi Night Antares melenceng otaknya, bukannya nyelesaiin Kings dan malah bikin cerita baru terus asal main _post_ aja kan... *nangis*

Fanfiksi kali ini Night Antares persembahkan seperti biasa untuk pemilik akun **sazyanaita** dan kali ini tambahan **Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**. Sebenernya proyek kali ini adalah proyek yang terinspirasi dari fanfiksi _Deathbid_-nya **Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**-san XD, tapi kalau di _Deathbid_ itu tokoh utamanya SaruMi sementara di proyek Night Antares yang jadi tokoh utama *tertindas* adalah MikoRei. Dan judul kali ini bakal jadi prekuel untuk _next project_ Night Antares yang berjudul _Twenty-Four_. Apa dan bagaimana, silakan ikuti dulu jalan cerita fanfiksi ini. Tak lupa, Night Antares tetap terbuka akan saran, kritik, dan masukan yang positif dan mendukung ^^

_Last but not least, happy reading~!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

...

* * *

.

Jika kau melongok keluar jendela dan menemukan sebuah hutan rimba di balik patung-patung batu tinggi berjajar mengelilinginya, maka pastikan kau tidak pernah menutup matamu akan keajaiban yang terjadi di dalam sebuah negeri di balik hutan rimba tersebut.

Ya, Moors. Sebuah kerajaan tanpa kastil tua yang tergantikan oleh batu-batu kuarsa menjulang indah seperti istana kristal yang terbentuk oleh sapuan alam. Tidak perlu dibuat kedukan kali selebar puluhan meter untuk melindungi istana Moors dari mara bahaya, karena istana kristal itu sendiri berdiri di tengah danau seluas ratusan meter, lengkap dengan air terjun dari sudut belakang istana kristal. Tidak perlu melatih ribuan prajurit bersenjata pedang dan berperisai baja, karena peri-peri kecil, seluruh margasatwa hutan, bahkan pohon-pohon pun dilengkapi dengan sengat, racun, dan gigitannya yang fatal untuk sekedar melumatkan beberapa ruas tulang jari atau mencongkel bola matamu.

Tidak perlu ada raja untuk memimpin Moors. Kalaupun ada, ia yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai sang pelindung Moors dan ia tidak akan hidup di dalam istana kuarsanya. Sang pelindung akan lahir dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di pegunungan batu di puncak air terjun. Sang pelindung akan memiliki sepasang sayap besar, kuat dan kokoh, paras cantik dan senyum yang membius makhluk apapun yang menatap ke dalam sepasang mata miliknya, tubuh yang gemulai namun sekokoh berlian. Dan mata itu yang akan menatap ke bawah, mengamati penduduknya, mencintai pelangi yang muncul dari bias air terjun dan pantulan istana kuarsa, lalu bibirnya yang akan selalu melengkung senyum, mensyukuri segala bentuk kedamaian yang berlangsung di dalam kerajaannya.

Nama sang pelindung Moors adalah Reishi, serupa anak manusia namun dengan tambahan tanduk hitam melengkung mencuat dari surai biru tuanya dan sepasang sayap besar berwarna sama seperti surai rambutnya. Sayap yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, kerap kali terseret setiap kali Reishi melangkahkan kakinya. Hal itu yang kemudian membuat Reishi lebih senang membentang sayapnya, menjatuhkan diri dari puncak gunung tempatnya tinggal, menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya pada anak-anak angin, membuatnya meluncur jatuh dari ketinggian puncak adrenalin, dan ketika tinggal beberapa meter dari permukaan air danau, Reishi akan mengepak sayap lebar-lebar, memacu bulu-bulu di punggungnya, menaiki aliran angin, menikmati sapuan yang menampar lembut pipi berkulit pucatnya.

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRA & GoHands**_

_**ONCE UPON A KING AND HIS FAERY**_

_**Chapter 1: The Faery and the Lost Wings**_

_**.**_

**_'Manusia tidak dianugerahi sepasang sayap maupun tanduk. Hanya dengan sepasang tangan dan kaki, kelima indera, dan manusia sanggup membangun kastil megah dan benteng kokoh.'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Setiap pagi, Reishi akan terbang mengelilingi kerajaannya. Menyapa dan balas disapa oleh lumba-lumba bertanduk yang melompat di permukaan air, atau oleh para kurcaci tanah bertubuh bantat berhidung bengkok yang senang melemparinya dengan lumpur. Tak lupa para penjaga istana kuarsa, makhluk humanoid yang tubuhnya terbentuk dari jalaran akar dan ranting pohon yang kekar dengan tombak dan perisai di kedua tangan serta sepasang tanduk di kepala, membungkuk hormat setiap kali Reishi terbang mengitari istana. Dan yang paling senang Reishi temui ketika ia terbang di sekitar istana tidak lain adalah sang peri kuarsa itu sendiri, dengan sepasang sayap kupu-kupu yang membiaskan warna merah marun dan merah jambu begitu indahnya, lalu sepasang manik rubi bulat yang selalu menatap Reishi dengan sorot polos penuh keingintahuan.

"Selamat pagi, Anna," sapa Reishi, mengepak sayapnya kuat-kuat dan menjejak di pekarangan istana kuarsa—di antara padang bunga berwarna merah jambu yang Reishi yakin musim semi yang lalu bunganya berwarna putih semua. Sementara sang peri kuarsa cilik hanya menggumam lemah dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya canggung, telapak kecilnya menggenggam erat ujung gaun berenda merahnya. Penasaran dengan sendu yang tidak biasanya mampir di wajah tuan putri kecil itu, Reishi menenggerkan tangan di atas kedua pundak Anna.

"Ada apa, Anna? Tidak biasanya kau—"

"—Izumo, Tatara, dan Seri… mereka bertengkar lagi…."

Mendengar jawaban lirih dari Anna—disertai sang peri mungil yang lantas menggembungkan pipinya, begitu menggemaskan—Reishi menghela napas. Dari seluruh entitas peri di Moors, tiga peri petinggi inilah yang paling membuat Reisi sering meremas ujung jubahnya sampai menjambaki rambutnya dengan kesal. Peri petinggi pertama adalah Izumo si peri flora, pelindung dari tumbuh-tumbuhan di seluruh hutan Moors, dengan sepasang sayap lebah dan hobi minum anggur emas yang tumbuh di dekat air terjun. Peri petinggi kedua adalah Tatara si peri fauna, pelindung seluruh margasatwa yang menghuni Moors tanpa terkecuali, memiliki sepasang sayap capung dan senyum lebar-cenderung-bodoh yang selalu menemani. Dan yang terakhir adalah Seri sang peri cuaca, mengontrol cuaca dan musim di seantero Moors, melindungi Moors dari ancaman musim dingin agar tidak membekukan danau dan dari sengatan musim panas agar tidak meranggaskan isi hutan, dilengkapi sepasang sayap kupu-kupu namun lebih ramping dari milik Anna, merupakan peri paling cantik namun berlidah paling tajam di antara semua peri yang ada.

Dan ketiga peri ini yang punya hobi saling tuding satu sama lain, saling tuduh jika ada masalah menimpa Moors. Bagaimana Reishi tidak habis kesabaran?

"Mereka di mana?"

"Di pinggir hutan," jawab Anna, jemarinya menunjuk ke arah selatan istana kuarsa. Reishi mengangguk dan melompat—setelah sempat memberikan satu tepukan di puncak kepala Anna—kembali membentang sayapnya lebar, mengayuh kuat-kuat dan membawa tubuhnya ke tempat tujuannya. Benar saja, di pinggir hutan rimba—yang Reishi tahu dalam radius lima kilometer ke depan nyatanya terhubung dengan dunia manusia—ketiga peri ini bercekcok tanpa henti, berkacak pinggang, dan sebentar lagi tampak akan memulai perang-lempar-ranting-pohon-babak-satu.

"Itu anak manusia…! ANAK MANUSIA…! Dan kau sebagai peri penjaga hutan, beraninya membiarkan anak itu menyelinap masuk ke Moors, Izumo…!"

"Hei hei…! Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyalahkanku di sini, Seri?! Penghuni hutan _'kan_ bukan hanya pohon-pohonku, tapi juga tikus-tikus dan serangga kecilnya Tatara, lalu kenapa kau tidak memberikan tuduhan yang sama terhadap Tatara…?!"

"Karena Tatara itu bodoh dan kau seharusnya tahu kalau ia bodoh jadi kau jangan mengandalkannya untuk urusan macam begini, Izumo…!"

"Seerriiiii… kenapa kau selalu saja jahat padakuuu—"

Tidak tahan. Pitak berbentuk pertigaan anak sungai sudah kepalang mampir di pelipis Reishi. Berterima kasih pada kesabaran yang sudah sampai batasnya, Reishi mendarat tidak jauh dari tiga mulut yang masih adu argumen, sayapnya merentang lebar untuk kemudian memberikan satu kepak sapuan keras pada ketiga peri tersebut, hingga ketiganya terpelanting keras, masing-masing tubuh terbanting menabrak dahan pohon di belakang mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," ujar Reishi, senyum lebar mengambang di bibirnya, meski sarat kesinisan dan aura membunuh yang kuat. Ia kemudian melipat kedua sayapnya dan menyilangkan tangan di atas dadanya. "Kudengar dari Anna, pagi ini kalian sudah membuat satu keributan lagi di Moors, eh? Bisa ceritakan padaku apa masalahnya? Ini masih pagi dan jangan membuatku ingin mengumpankan kalian pada para manusia—"

"—nah, itu dia masalahnya, Reishi—aduh duh duh…," sambar Tatara cepat-cepat, sembari merangkak bangun dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya—yang peri itu gunakan untuk mendarat dari terjangan serangan mendadak Reishi. "Aku sendiri belum melihat, tapi… kata Seri, ada anak manusia berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam hutan Moors."

"Anak manusia itu belum sampai di tepi hutan ini, dan aku sudah meminta para pengawal untuk menahannya di tengah hutan, menakutinya hingga terkencing-kencing kalau perlu," tanggap Seri, dengan gemulai merapikan rambutnya yang digelung di atas tengkuk. "Bisa bahaya jika anak itu benar-benar melihat apa yang ada di dalam Moors."

"Hmm, begitu? Tunjukkan tempat di mana kau melihat anak manusia ini, Seri. Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri—"

Namun kata-kata Reishi terputus, tepat ketika ia mendengar bunyi dari semak-semak tepat di belakang punggungnya. Reishi berbalik, seluruh inderanya waspada, meski ia sempat merentangkan tangan, menghalangi Izumo yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Reishi melangkah perlahan, sayapnya menggesek pelan dedaunan kering di kakinya, mendekati semak-semak bergemerisik itu.

"Siapa di situ?"

Reishi tahu ada seseorang di sana. Dan aroma yang asing di penciumannya, bukan aroma tumbuh-tumbuhan maupun makhluk hutan lainnya yang sudah begitu Reishi kenal masing-masing detailnya. "Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau di sana!" seru Reishi lagi. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu! Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Detik berikutnya, surai merah menyembul keluar dari balik semak hijau. Dan ketika dedaunan rendah itu tersingkap, yang Reishi temukan adalah degup jantungnya yang berlari. Anak manusia, tingginya sama sepertinya—belum mencapai ukuran tubuh dewasa penuh seperti Izumo, Tatara, maupun Seri—tidak bertanduk maupun bersayap, warna kulit agak gelap dan kusam, namun yang paling tidak bisa membuat Reishi berpaling adalah sepasang manik _amber_ mengkilat yang menatap ke dalam ungu miliknya. Tatapan mata yang terperangah, terlihat bergantian menyusuri ungu miliknya, lalu pada tanduknya, lalu pada sayap di punggungnya.

Tubuh Reishi sendiri kaku. Sesuatu mengganjal dadanya. Sesak. Reishi tidak bisa bernapas. Sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang, dipercepat berkali-kali lipat dari yang semestinya.

"Kau… peri…?"

Suara parau anak manusia itu yang berhasil mengembalikan Reishi pada dunianya. Menjatuhkan kesadarannya pada tempatnya semula berpijak.

"Ya. Maaf, aku… aku tidak pernah melihat anak manusia sebelumnya."

Anak manusia itu menggeleng. "Aku juga… baru kali ini melihat peri. Bisa kau beritahu di mana aku? Aku sedang mencari tumbuhan obat untuk orang tuaku, dan kupikir aku bisa mencarinya di hutan, lalu aku tersesat di hutan itu."

"Kau… kau sekarang berada di—"

"—kau tidak seharusnya ada di tempat ini, Bocah," tanggap sang peri flora ketus memotong kata-katanya, seraya maju selangkah menjajari Reishi. "Seperti yang kau lihat, ini tempat tinggal kami para peri. Kau mencari tanaman obat seperti apa? Aku penguasa hutan di sini, aku bisa menunjukkan tanaman yang kau butuhkan, namun setelah itu kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Izumo…!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Reishi. Kau tahu peraturan di sini. Aku yang akan mengantarnya setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya di hutan ini."

Sorot matanya melunak, namun Reishi mengalah. Izumo benar. Tidak seharusnya ada anak manusia bisa sampai ke tempat itu, menjelajah hutan angker hingga tiba di perbatasan dengan negeri Moors. Dan tidak seharusnya pula Reishi berpikir sejak awal bahwa ia bisa berkenalan, atau mungkin berteman dengan anak manusia itu. Reishi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya sendiri. Reishi tidak mengerti dengan hasrat yang berenang manis di benaknya.

Sementara Reishi hanya bisa menatap terpaku ketika punggung itu digiring Izumo, diikuti Tatara, masuk kembali ke kedalaman hutan. Serta si pemilik manik _amber_ yang terus-terusan menengok ke belakang. Memandang ke arahnya. Mencuri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ungunya sekali lagi. Berkali-kali lagi.

* * *

...

* * *

"Reishi…!"

Sejak hari itu, Reishi tidak pernah tidur tenang, sebagaimanapun ia merasa nyaman meringkuk di antara dedaunan dan gemerisik ranting tipis di puncak gunung tertingginya. Reishi yang kerap mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya, menggaungkan namanya jauh dari luar Moors.

"Reishi…! Kau di mana…?!"

Berhari-hari. Berminggu-minggu. Berbulan-bulan. Hingga akhirnya Reishi menyerah. Reishi turun dari gunung bebatuannya, terbang tinggi di atas hutan rimba yang melindungi Moors, hingga ia tiba di tepi hutan satunya, perbatasan pada dunia manusia.

Dan anak manusia itu berdiri di sana, di tepi hutan, berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Reishi…!"

Menghentak sayapnya, Reishi mendarat tepat di hadapan anak manusia itu. Sepasang _amber_ yang kemudian melebar, menatapnya senang. Desir hangat yang muncul di benak Reishi, menjalar membungkusnya dalam kehangatan.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang jika aku memanggilmu."

"… darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Si anak manusia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Peri flora itu menyebutkan namamu di hutan, ingat? Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjawab panggilanku, Reishi. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada Izumo. Berkat tanaman obat yang diberikannya, ibuku sembuh dari penyakitnya."

"Hmm, sama-sama," balas Reishi, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengulas satu bentuk senyum di bibirnya. "Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Namaku Mikoto."

"Salam kenal kalau begitu, Mikoto," ujar Reishi, tersenyum lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya, yang lantas balas dijabat oleh si anak manusia itu. Reishi kemudian mengamati anak di hadapannya itu lekat-lekat, dari gaya berpakaian yang dikenakan hingga jubah yang melambai di balik punggung Mikoto. Mata Reishi yang kemudian terpancang pada sebuah lambang di dada kiri Mikoto. Lambang kerajaan manusia. Reishi sontak melepas genggamannya pada anak itu.

"Kau… dari kerajaan manusia…?!"

"Eh? Ya, aku anak raja. Memangnya ada apa—"

"—kau tidak tahu kalau kerajaanmu dan Moors berperang…?!" sembur Reishi sengit, setengah tidak percaya dengan kepolosan anak manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, tentang itu? Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau ambil peduli," jawab Mikoto singkat, mengedikkan bahu. Sungguh, kepolosan dan kelurusan anak manusia ini mengingatkan Reishi pada perangai Tatara, hanya saja Mikoto tampak tidak punya setelan wajah-tersenyum-bodoh seperti yang dimiliki sang peri fauna. "Suatu saat aku akan menjadi raja, dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi raja pertama yang mampu membawa kedamaian bagi kerajaanku dan Moors. Bahkan ibuku sembuh berkat tanaman obat dari tanah kerajaanmu, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan Moors begitu saja?"

Reishi terperangah. Dari yang selama ini ia ketahui tentang manusia, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk egois yang mau menang sendiri demi tujuan pribadinya masing-masing. Manusia tidak segan membunuh sesama manusia lainnya. Namun Reishi tidak menemukan rasa permusuhan dan kebencian itu muncul dari diri seorang Mikoto. Anak manusia ini seperti entitas yang asing bagi Reishi. Yang bisa Reishi rasakan adalah hangat yang menyeruak dari diri Mikoto. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi merasa dirinya begitu aman. Begitu nyaman. Begitu tenang dan tentram.

"Kau beruntung, Mikoto. Dari seluruh penghuni Moors, dan yang kau ajak berkenalan kini adalah peri yang mungkin setara kedudukannya dengan rajamu. Suatu langkah awal yang sempurna sebagai seorang calon raja, yang punya mimpi tidak masuk akal untuk membawa kedamaian di antara kerajaanmu dan kerajaanku."

"Heh. Kalau begitu, kita berteman?"

Tarikan sudut bibir Reishi semakin melebar. Luapan hangat yang semakin memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Setuju, kita berteman."

* * *

...

* * *

Belasan tahun berlalu. Baik Reishi dan Mikoto sama-sama tumbuh pada bentuk dewasa mereka masing-masing, meski rentang umur yang dimiliki keduanya terlampau jauh dan seringkali keduanya tertawakan. Reishi bertemu Mikoto ketika anak manusia itu baru berusia dua belas tahun, sementara Reishi telah hidup selama sembilan puluh dua tahun dalam tubuh remajanya. Hingga dua belas tahun kemudian, Reishi yang genap menginjak umur keseratus empatnya, kini dengan tubuh jenjang dewasanya yang sudah sepantaran Izumo, Tatara, juga Seri, dan Mikoto menghadiahkannya cemooh di wajah beserta satu termos teh hijau khas kerajaan Mikoto yang sangat digemari lidah Reishi.

"Seratus tahun dan pertumbuhanmu baru berhenti? Aku tidak perlu mendoakan semoga kau panjang umur kalau begitu, Reishi."

"Kalian saja para manusia yang terlalu cepat menua dan mati, Mikoto," balas Reishi, senyum melengkung ketika mulutnya berpapasan dengan rasa teh hijau kesukaannya. "Jadi…? Kapan hari penobatanmu sebagai raja?"

Jeda beberapa detik, dan Reishi bersumpah menemukan awan kelam menggantung menutupi _amber_ mengkilat itu. "Kau tidak perlu datang, Reishi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu ada di sana."

"Kenapa? Kau takut ayahmu dan pasukannya berhasil melukaiku, menangkapku, memenjarakanku, atau kemudian membunuhku, begitu? Kau meremehkan kekuatanku, Mikoto? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa setiap kali kau mengunjungiku kemari ternyata kau sedang mempertaruhkan lehermu dari penggalan pedang ayahmu sendiri."

"Situasi memanas di balik tembok kastil, Reishi. Tidak ketika ibuku meninggal beberapa waktu lalu dan rakyat menyalahkan ramuan obat yang kudatangkan dari Moors. Rakyatku tidak bisa semudah itu menerima kekuatan dan keajaiban yang tidak mereka mengerti. Tentang Moors, juga tentangmu. Dan jika kau berani memunculkan hanya sekedar kepakan sayapmu di sana, keadaan berubah dan kau akan menyulitkan segalanya."

"Aku tidak akan berpikiran sempit dan bodoh, Mikoto. Aku punya rakyatku untuk kulindungi. Aku juga… menyampaikan rasa bela sungkawaku pada ibumu…."

"… terima kasih, Reishi. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. Ibuku sudah tua. Dan manusia memang mati dengan cepat, seperti yang kau katakan."

"Heh. Manusia selamanya akan menjadi makhluk yang lemah, ya, Mikoto?"

Yang menjawab Reishi kemudian hanya dengus pelan dan lengkung senyum penuh kepedihan dari pria tersebut. Reishi mengamati. Dalam diam Reishi mencari. Mempelajari segala seluk-beluk mengenai manusia melalui entitas Mikoto. Manusia yang lemah. Manusia yang banyak keinginan. Manusia dengan sejuta ego. Manusia dengan keterbatasan dan sekelumit kemampuan. Meski di mata Reishi kini, manusia adalah makhluk yang indah. Manusia tidak dianugerahi sepasang sayap maupun tanduk. Hanya dengan sepasang tangan dan kaki, kelima indera, dan manusia sanggup membangun kastil megah dan benteng kokoh.

Tanpa sadar, Reishi menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas dada bidang Mikoto. Satu bahasa tubuh dari Mikoto, kaku dan ragu, walau pria itu sama sekali tidak melontar satu patah kata pun. Reishi menahan tawanya. Butuh beberapa detik berlalu hingga lengan Mikoto melingkar di pinggangnya. Menarik Reishi mendekat. Mengundang Reishi untuk menghisap wangi tumbuhan tembakau yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Hey, Mikoto… kau masih ingat janjimu padaku dulu…? Bahwa aku sebagai pelindung Moors dan kau sebagai raja di kerajaan manusia, dan kau akan membawa kedamaian pada—"

Kata-kata Reishi terputus. Sesuatu telak membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Reishi hanya mampu membelalakkan mata ketika satu bibir dingin mencumbu miliknya. Begitu hangat. Begitu lembut. Sarat makna. Namun disertai perih yang merayap hingga ke lubuk terdalamnya. Reishi terhanyut. Reishi larut dalam luapan rasa itu. Dalam segala sentuhan yang Mikoto berikan padanya.

"Mikoto… kenapa? Ada apa…?"

Namun pria itu bungkam. Mikoto hanya menatap ke dalam ungunya dalam diam. Reishi semakin tidak mengerti, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Mikoto di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Reishi dilanda ketakutan. Reishi merasa bahwa tidak lama lagi entitas seorang Mikoto akan sirna dari hidupnya.

"Kau akan pergi, Mikoto…? Kau akan melupakan janjimu padaku? Melupakan mimpi besarmu untuk kerajaanmu dan Moors…?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih sorot _amber_ itu melunak. Dan jawaban yang Reishi dapatkan hanyalah sepasang tangan yang mendekap erat tubuhnya. Begitu menuntut. Begitu mengiba. Seolah sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangan. Tidak ingin meninggalkan. Tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

* * *

...

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, perang besar menghadang Moors. Satu gemuruh tiupan terompet dan Reishi tahu itu adalah satu panggilan perang untuk ia jawab. Ratusan kepak burung-burung dari langit kemudian memberi kabar pada Reishi bahwa pasukan dari kerajaan manusia telah siap dengan bara api di tangan mereka, siap membumihanguskan hutannya. Reishi ingin tertawa. Betapa bodohnya pada manusia itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Reishi berhadapan dengan kobar merah milik para manusia, dan tentara penjaga hutannya tidak pernah gagal mengemban tugas mereka. Namun yang kali ini, Reishi tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Pada perbatasan hutan rimbanya dengan padang luas negeri manusia, Reishi berdiri tanpa gentar. Satu lambaian tangan, dan tanah di sekelilingnya merekah terangkat, duri-duri tajam raksasa menyeruak, melingkar dan membelit satu sama lain, membentuk tembok kokoh mengelilingi hutan rimbanya. Dan belum selesai sampai di sana. Reishi kemudian menjetikkan jemarinya, pasukan penjaga hutannya yang lantas bermunculan dari dalam hutan durinya, dan batu-batu yang berdiri berjajar kemudian terangkat dari tanah, bertransformasi menunjukkan bentuk aslinya, menjadi patung-patung raksasa setinggi tiga meter yang siap menginjak apapun di hadapan mereka.

"Reishi…."

Reishi tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Anna di sampingnya. "Jangan cemas, Anna. Kau kembali saja ke hutan. Kau harus menjaga istanamu. Sementara aku akan selalu di sini, berada di garis depan untuk melindungi Moors. Kembalilah ke istana bersama Seri."

Peri mungil itu mengangguk. Reishi kemudian melempar pandang pada sang peri cuaca, yang tanpa basa-basi menggiring sang peri kuarsa terbang kembali ke dalam hutan. Sementara di belakang punggungnya, Izumo dan Tatara mendarat dalam satu bunyi menghentak lembut.

"Kau benar-benar menambah pekerjaanku dengan hutan duri dan raksasa batu ini, Reishi," keluh Izumo, "Sementara kau seperti biasa akan menyerang frontal memporakporandakan formasi lawan, begitu?"

"Tenang saja, Izumo… pasti ada jalan, kok!" kilah Tatara, meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas kepala. "Berkat taktik perang dan pertahanan Reishi, selama ini kita tidak pernah kalah. Dan tidak pula saat ini. Manusia itu boleh membawa api, atau baja, atau besi, atau apapun. Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menembus tembok hutan duri kita sedikitpun. Bukan begitu, Reishi?"

Reishi tersenyum tipis. Setegar apapun, Reishi tidak bisa menyembunyikan getar di sudut benaknya. Ingatannya melayang pada pria bersurai merah itu. Satu minggu berlalu, dan besar kemungkinan Mikoto kini telah menjadi seorang raja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan pula bahwa penyerangan kali ini dipimpin oleh sang raja muda tersebut. Meski setengah bagian dari dirinya berteriak. Reishi ingin menulikan telinganya, ingin membutakan matanya, ingin menutup logikanya dan mempercayai bahwa ia, seperti biasanya, pada peperangan kali ini pun tidak akan menemui sosok Mikoto di medan perang.

"Mereka datang."

Bisikan dari Izumo sudah cukup untuk membuat bahu Reishi menegang. Derap ribuan pasukan berkuda mendekat. Kedua peri di kanan-kirinya siaga. Reishi mengembangkan sayapnya, menekan aura di sekelilingnya, berusaha mengintimidasi.

Namun ketika yang menyapanya dari barisan terdepan adalah sepasang _amber_ dan surai merah mencuat, tersembunyi dari balik helm berlambang kerajaan, sesuatu dalam dada Reishi mencelos.

Karena Mikoto berdiri di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan balutan baju zirah yang hanya dipakai seorang raja. Sahabat manusianya yang terkasih, telah dinobatkan menjadi raja hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, untuk kini berbalik menyerang Reishi. Melupakan segala bentuk janji manis dan ikatan mereka di hari-hari yang lalu.

"Mi… koto…."

Pandangan Reishi memburam. Matanya terasa panas.

"Reishi, mundur…! Kalau kau tidak tahan, mundur dari sini!"

Indera pendengarannya yang berdenging. Reishi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Izumo. Yang Reishi lihat adalah ketika Mikoto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan dari jauh sepuluh menara ketapel mulai menghujani hutan durinya dengan bongkahan-bongkahan api. Dentum ledakan menyusul. Pasukan penjaga hutannya yang meraung marah. Raksasa-raksasa batunya yang menggelinding, mengguncangkan tanah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi menampakkan kemurkaannya. Dirinya yang dikhianati. Rakyatnya yang dicampakkan oleh janji manis manusia lemah yang tidak bisa dipenuhi. Dan betapa Reishi marah pada dirinya sendiri yang semudah itu terhasut oleh segala tumpahan rasa dalam dadanya.

"MIKOTOOOO…!"

Reishi menerjang, membentang sayapnya kuat-kuat. Desing angin dari sayapnya yang berhasil menyabet manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya. Satu sapuan saja, dan bulu-bulu dari sayapnya seolah pisau tajam yang menembus hingga baju zirah para manusia. Reishi tidak segan mengarahkan serangannya pada titik-titik vital lawannya. Reishi terbang, meluncur indah memporakporandakan formasi jajaran manusia di hadapannya, menghindar dengan lincah dari setiap anak panah maupun lontaran rantai berduri yang berusaha menjerat tangan, kaki, dan sayapnya. Tubuhnya meliuk, berputar, kemudian mencari sepasang _amber_ dan surai merah yang lenyap di tengah kerusuhan tersebut.

Hingga pada satu titik, di sebelah timur medan perang, satu-satunya kuda putih milik raja, menderap cepat memasuki hutan. Reishi mengejar sosok itu, melesat cepat bagai peluru, dan ketika sosok berkuda itu memasuki hutan, Reishi menghantamkan tubuhnya pada sosok itu hingga sang raja terguling jatuh dari kudanya, keduanya yang melesak jauh ke kedalaman hutan, menumbangkan pepohonan. Helm kerajaan yang terlepas dan memunculkan surai merah berantakan, tertarik ke belakang.

"Mikoto…." Reishi mendesis rendah. Nada bicaranya sarat ancaman. Manik ungunya berkilat mengerikan. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan…! Dulu kau berjanji padaku! Kau akan menjadi raja dan kau akan membawa kedamaian untuk—AAAAKKHH…!"

Satu tusukan di perutnya. Reishi menjerit, menyambut sakit yang menyambar sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sang raja yang mendorong tubuh gontainya, memojokkannya pada sebuah batang pohon besar. Reishi terkekeh, tangannya balas mencengkeram erat lengan Mikoto, berusaha mematahkannya, bila perlu.

"Jangan bercanda—Mikoto… kau pikir… aku bisa mati hanya dengan… tusukan kecil seperti ini—"

"—memang tidak, Reishi. Peri hanya baru akan mati jika jantungnya dikorek keluar dari rongga dadanya, bukan begitu?"

Belum sempat Reishi bereaksi, pedang di perutnya tertarik dengan kasar, untuk kemudian ditancapkan sang raja tepat di atas dada Reishi, hanya beberapa milimeter jarak yang tersisa dari jantungnya. Bola mata ungunya yang terbelalak. Darah biru kehitamannya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, serta mengalir deras dari kedua luka di tubuhnya. Reishi terjatuh, bersamaan dengan pedang yang sekali lagi tertarik dari rongga dadanya.

"…Mi… —koto… khh—"

"Maafkan aku, Reishi…. Maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku…."

Kelopak mata Reishi yang kemudian memberat. Kesadarannya menipis. Seluruh energinya yang tersedot keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dan yang terakhir kali Reishi lihat adalah sepasang _amber_ itu, berkilat dalam duka dan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Lalu kedua tangan sang raja yang terangkat, pedang masih tergenggam erat di tangan sang raja.

Lalu Reishi jatuh dalam dunia hitam gelapnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Sang raja melangkah keluar dari hutan. Tubuh bermandikan darah biru pekat kehitaman. Dan tangannya mendekap dua buah benda besar berwarna biru langit malam.

Sepasang sayap.

"PENYIHIR MOORS TELAH MATI…!" teriak sang raja pada para prajuritnya, mengacungkan sepasang sayap di genggamannya itu ke arah angkasa. Lalu sorak-sorai riuh, disusul pasukan berkuda yang kemudian ditarik mundur, membawa rekan-rekan manusia mereka yang telah gugur terlebih dahulu, kemudian meninggalkan medan perang.

Meninggalkan Izumo dan Tatara dalam keringat dingin membasuh dan degup jantung memburu. Penuh kengerian.

"REISHI…!"

Kedua peri itu berpacu dengan angin, melesat ke arah hutan tempat munculnya sang raja. Apa yang mereka lihat dari tangan sang raja tidak akan salah. Sepasang sayap itu. Sayap kebanggaan milik sang pelindung Moors. Jatuh ke tangan raja manusia. Apa… apa yang terjadi…?

Lalu satu jeritan lain menyusul. Kali ini pekikan pedih penuh kepiluan, melengking tinggi menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan gelap. Dan ketika Izumo serta Tatara tiba di sumber suara memilukan tersebut, pemandangan yang mereka temui selanjutnya mungkin akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk ratusan tahun ke depan. Bagaimana tidak?

Sang pelindung Moors, Reishi, jatuh meringkuk dan tidak berhenti meneriakkan pilunya ke langit. Dengan luka di tubuh yang masih mengalirkan darah biru kehitaman. Serta ditinggalkan tanpa sepasang sayap kokoh sewarna biru langit malam yang seharusnya tertanam indah di punggung pucat itu.

* * *

...

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu. Sejak hari di mana Reishi kehilangan sepasang sayapnya, Moors lantas kehilangan cahaya matahari. Selalu ada mendung menggantung di langit, tidak peduli seberapa keras usaha Seri meniup awan-awan kelabu dan berusaha menarik cahaya matahari untuk kembali menyinari tanah Moors. Hingga di bulan keenam Seri akhirnya menyerah dan sapuan angin dingin membeku lantas mulai menghujani Moors.

Satu tahun. Dan tidak ada lagi seruan perang dari kerajaan manusia. Bahkan seolah Moors terlupakan begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi manusia yang ingin tahu, menyelusup masuk ke dalam hutan yang kini permanen terbalut hutan duri. Izumo sampai geleng-geleng kepala, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan hutan berduri tersebut di luar hutan rimbanya.

Satu tahun, dan Anna tahu Reishi belum berhenti berduka atas segala bentuk kehilangan sang pelindung Moors. Satu tahun, dan Reishi tidak pernah turun dari pegunungan batunya. Satu tahun, hanya untuk Anna, Izumo, Tatara, dan Seri bolak-balik bergantian untuk mengunjungi Reishi, membawakannya beri berwarna-warni pelangi, bergantian mengoleskan ramuan obat di atas luka-luka fisiknya, atau menceritakan hal-hal menarik dan lucu yang mereka harap dapat membawa senyum kembali pada wajah pucat dan pipi tirus Reishi.

Satu tahun. Anna nyaris menyerah untuk mengembalikan cahaya Reishi kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Ia berubah," desah Seri, suatu hari dalam perjamuan anggur di istana kuarsa. Di sampingnya duduk Izumo, sementara Anna di hadapannya, ditemani Tatara di samping peri mungil itu. "Tidak hanya dari perawakan. Kekuatannya pun berubah. Ia kini sangatlah… mengerikan. Belum lagi dengan tongkat yang mengeluarkan aura biru menyala di tangannya itu…."

"Seri, kau tahu tongkat itu ia gunakan untuk membantunya menyeimbangkan langkahnya," kilah Izumo cepat. "Bayangkan saja sayap indah di punggungmu itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja, dan kau pastinya kesulitan untuk berjalan normal, bukan?"

Peri petinggi terakhir, Tatara, menggoyang-goyangkan beri hijau di tangannya sebelum menyambung topik pembicaraan. "Tapi aku setuju dengan Seri. Semakin hari, aura yang membungkus tubuh Reishi semakin mencekam. Mungkin kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa selamanya bersedih dan murung akibat kehilangannya yang teramat sangat itu."

"Tidak ada… yang bisa kita lakukan."

Suara mungil Anna seolah menjadi pernyataan final bagi tiga peri lainnya di ruangan berdinding kuarsa tersebut. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Peri yang terjatuh ke bumi karena kehilangan sayapnya… akan berubah menjadi penyihir kegelapan. Dan Reishi… kini menjadi salah satunya."

"… kehilangan sayap, eh?" Izumo menghela napas berat. "Secara denotasi maupun secara konotasi, Reishi kehilangan keduanya. Kehilangan sepasang sayap di punggungnya, juga kehilangan sayap mimpi dan harapannya."

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?"

Keempat peri itu lantas terdiam. Terlarut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, peri paling berpikiran positif layaknya Tatara sudah tidak mampu lagi mengucapkan kalimat andalannya.

* * *

...

* * *

Seekor monyet berbulu hitam memanjat menaiki balkon batunya. Reishi melirik, dan mata besar hitam si monyet yang menatap ke arahnya, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Reishi mendesis, bermaksud mengusir monyet tersebut. Namun si monyet kecil nyatanya diam bergeming di tempatnya, hanya memiringkan kepala dan tetap menatap Reishi.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah Tatara dari sisinya. "Kau jangan terlalu kaku, bahkan pada seekor monyet sekalipun, Reishi. Anggap saja ia ingin berteman denganmu."

Mendengus, Reishi membalas dingin. "Aku bersyukur hari ini kau yang datang menemuiku, Tatara. Boleh kuminta kau mengusirnya dari sini sekarang juga? Kau sebagai peri fauna, seharusnya hanya dengan menjentik jari saja dan monyet itu akan pergi ke tempat lain, bukan?"

"Baik, baik…." Sang peri fauna kemudian mendekati si monyet, menyuarakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Reishi, hingga akhirnya si monyet—dengan satu tatapan terakhir terpancang di kedua mata Reishi—melompat pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Reishi membuang napas. Ia tidak butuh satu harinya untuk bermain bersama monyet aneh yang terlalu ingin tahu dirinya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Reishi?" tanya peri fauna itu padanya. Reishi sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menurunkan jubah hitam panjangnya.

"Baik, kurasa. Tidak ada yang berubah."

Reishi menanggalkan jubahnya, memperlihatkan dua buah luka di punggungnya pada Tatara. Satu ritual lain yang harus Reishi jalani beberapa hari sekali, adalah ketika satu dari keempat peri terdekatnya mendatanginya, membawakan ramuan obat untuk lubang di punggungnya. Lukanya yang masih juga belum mau mengering dan menutup, sangat berlawanan dengan dua buah luka tusuk di perut dan dadanya, yang hanya butuh waktu satu minggu saja hingga luka-luka itu menutup sempurna tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali. Dan Reishi membayangkan Tatara kini tersenyum lembut menatap lukanya, bersamaan dengan kedua telapak tangan sang peri fauna yang mengoleskan substansi kenyal dan dingin di punggungnya. Reishi mengernyit. Menahan perih yang seketika menusuk.

Oh. Rupanya dirinya masih bisa merasakan sakit.

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu, Reishi?"

Reishi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya memasang kembali jubah di pundaknya. "Maksudmu…?"

"Kau… tidak berencana membalaskan dendam pada manusia, _'kan_?"

Satu senyum melengkung di bibir Reishi. Sinis dan satir. "Ide bagus, Tatara. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sejak dulu?"

"Reishi, dengar. Kekuatanmu ini bukan untuk—"

"—aku peri yang jatuh ke bumi, Tatara. Peri yang terlanjur menjadi penyihir, yang tidak akan pernah lagi terbang ke langit. Dan apa yang akan dilakukan penyihir sepertiku bukanlah urusan bagi peri-peri langit macam kau, Izumo, Seri, atau Anna sekalipun."

"Jadi, kau akan berhenti melindungi Moors, begitu maksudmu?"

Menengadah. Reishi menatap langit kelam yang menaunginya. Sudah berapa lama semenjak kali terakhir ia melihat matahari menyinari pegunungan tempat tinggalnya?

"Kalian bisa melindungi Moors tanpa aku, sebetulnya."

"Tapi jika kau memang sudah tidak peduli pada Moors, kau tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, dan utamanya kau akan mencabut hutan duri yang melindungi kami dan Moors selama setahun ke belakang ini."

Reishi tersentak. Matanya kontan menatap nyalang Tatara, menyipit sinis meski sang peri fauna hanya balas memberinya satu sorot teduh menyejukkan. Reishi menggeram. Ia kemudian memutar langkahnya. Jubah hitamnya yang berat menyapu ketika ia menuruni undakan tangga batunya, membiarkan tamunya termenung dalam segala kemelut tingkah lakunya.

* * *

...

* * *

Kali pertama Reishi menjejak kaki kembali ke dunia manusia, tidak jauh dari perbatasan, dan medan perangnya satu tahun lalu yang kini telah menjadi semak belukar tinggi. Tersembunyi di balik semak, Reishi menemukan dua orang manusia, berkutat dengan sebuah jaring yang berhasil memerangkap seekor monyet.

"Monyet ini—astaga… dia nakal sekali…! Enomoto, ambilkan aku pacul! Lama-lama aku pusing dengan kelakuannya…!"

"Kau serius mau membunuhnya, Hidaka? Padahal kupikir kita bisa melatihnya untuk kita jadikan pertunjukan di pusat kota—"

"—aaarrgghh…! Cari monyet lain saja…! Aku kesal dengan monyet yang satu ini…! Enomoto, cepat! Sebelum monyetnya kabur lagi—"

Ketika Reishi memiringkan tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat jelas pola hitam yang melingkar di sekitar mata si monyet kecil. Oh, rupanya monyet yang sama dengan yang mengganggunya di pegunungan batunya tempo hari. Kekeh pelan meluncur dari pita suaranya. Dan sebelum logikanya menyadari—dan mungkin menyesali—apa yang ia lakukan, Reishi menjentikkan jemarinya, mengirimkan aura birunya ke arah monyet itu, hingga si monyet kecil—yang kemudian terbungkus aura biru—berubah bentuk menjadi sesosok manusia dewasa.

Dan kedua manusia yang memerangkap si monyet itu lari tunggang-langgang. Reishi tertawa terbahak.

"Oi. Daripada kau tertawa, bagaimana kalau kau juga membantuku keluar dari jaring ini, penyihir murung."

"Oh? Kau ingat padaku, rupanya?" tanya Reishi, setengah terkesima. Satu gerakan tangan, dan jaring yang menjerat pemuda monyet itu lenyap. Tidak lupa sebuah jubah yang mendadak menyelimuti sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Saruhiko," jawab si pemuda monyet tersebut, mendecak lidah di awal kalimatnya. "Tentu saja aku ingat kau. Kau penyihir gila yang tinggal di atas gunung batu, setiap hari kerjanya hanya termenung dan menyumpah serapah, atau menyobek dedaunan untuk kemudian kau susun ulang, berulang kali."

"Kuanggap kau sudah lama mengamatiku kalau begitu, Saruhiko?"

Decak lidah lagi. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan setiap detail yang kulihat, meski hanya dengan sekali lihat saja. Jadi… apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Tuan?"

Reishi tercengang. Setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pemuda itu lontarkan padanya. Menyadari reaksi kebingungannya, si pemuda monyet mendecak lidah lagi dan melanjutkan, "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Kau menyelamatkan aku. Dan sepertinya kau butuh teman untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu yang sangat kesepian itu. Jadi, bagaimana? Aku bersedia kau ubah menjadi monyet lagi untuk membantumu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjadi sayapku, Saruhiko."

Kali ini ganti giliran si pemuda monyet terbelalak. "… sayap…? Tapi, aku _'kan_ monyet—"

Belum sempat si pemuda monyet menyelesaikan kata-katanya, satu jentikan jemari Reishi sudah mengubah Saruhiko menjadi seekor gagak hitam gagah. Si gagak yang kemudian mengepak sayapnya, terbang berputar-putar dan berkicau parau di sekeliling Reishi. Reishi mengulurkan tangan, dan Saruhiko mendarat di atas pergelangan tangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang kemudian membelai lembut bulu-bulu si gagak hitam.

"Kau bilang kau juga punya ingatan yang kuat, Saruhiko? Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi sayap dan mata untukku. Terbanglah ke istana manusia, dan beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, segala detail, terutama yang menyangkut tentang Raja Mikoto."

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

Yak, sekian untuk _chapter_ satu. _Read and review_-nya, mungkin? :p_  
_


	2. Warmth of the Past and the Curse

.

Saruhiko datang tepat ketika tuannya tengah mengikuti jamuan anggur emas di istana kuarsa. Aura dari tuannya itu yang kemudian mengepung. Menekan. Bulu-bulu di sayapnya sampai meremang. Dan ketika ia menukik rendah, bermaksud mendarat di pundak sang penyihir, Reishi terlanjur melambaikan tangan, menyebabkan Saruhiko jatuh tersungkur sempurna di atas lantai kuarsa dengan posisi wajah mencium lantai.

"Jadi…? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari istana manusia?"

"—tch…. Setidaknya kau bisa biarkan aku untuk menapakkan kaki terlebih dahulu, baru kau mengubahku menjadi manusia, dasar penyihir sinting."

"Oya? Aku tidak memintamu ke sini untuk menyumpahiku, Saruhiko. Jadi, katakan padaku. Sedang ada keramaian apa di sana?"

Pandangan Saruhiko yang kemudian menyapu sekeliling, beradu dengan empat pasang mata lain yang menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu ke arahnya—ingin tahu dalam artian lain dan bukan atas informasi yang akan ia berikan, tentu saja. Menarik napas, Saruhiko mulai menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya dari balik tembok kokoh kerajaan.

"Tch. Para manusia itu sedang ramai mengadakan pesta penyambutan. Dari yang kudengar, permaisuri dari Raja Mikoto baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Satu kerajaan akan berpesta selama tujuh hari, puncaknya pada hari ketujuh, untuk menyambut kelahiran si pangeran kerajaan."

Suasana yang kemudian menegang. Empat pasang mata yang saling berpandangan. Namun Saruhiko bersumpah melihat kilat penuh kekejian berenang melintasi manik ungu milik tuannya.

"Reishi… apa yang akan kau lakukan…?"

Salah satu peri di tempat itu—yang Saruhiko kenali kemudian sebagai peri flora si penguasa hutan—bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan gurat ketegangan di pundaknya.

Saruhiko mendengar kekeh geli dari tuannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura mengiba di hadapanku, Izumo. Aku tahu, kalian berempat sebenarnya mendapatkan undangan pesta dan perjamuan dari istana, dikirimkan khusus dibubuhi cap yang hanya dimiliki Mikoto, untuk menjaga nama dan hubungan baik antar kerajaan manusia dan Moors. Jika kalian ingin pergi, maka pergilah. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian masing-masing."

"Aku tidak pergi," ujar si peri mungil bersurai seputih salju, sang peri kuarsa. "Reishi… aku tidak ingin menyakiti Reishi. Reishi akan semakin terluka jika aku pergi. Aku di sini aja. Biarkan Izumo, Tatara, dan Seri saja yang pergi. Bagaimana?"

Ketiga peri petinggi lainnya lagi-lagi saling melempar pandang. Kentara bimbang dan ragu. Namun tuannya itu hanya mendengus kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala si peri kuarsa, sebelum mengibaskan jubah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan istana kuarsa. Memaksa Saruhiko menderap langkah kakinya, mengejar sang penyihir.

"Kau… sungguh-sungguh tidak akan pergi, Tuan?"

Kekeh tawa. Sadis. Meski kali ini, Saruhiko bisa merasakan perih menyelinap dari nada bicara Reishi.

"Tidak akan pergi? Jangan bercanda, Saruhiko. Justru aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah yang manis untuk sang pangeran kecil."

* * *

...

* * *

**_._**

**_Project K (c) GoRA & GoHands_**

**_ONCE UPON A KING AND HIS FAERY_**

**_Chapter 2: Warmth of the Past and the Curse_**

**_._**

**_"... Ada takdir yang menunggumu. Ada… kutukan yang mengikatmu. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dicegah oleh penyihir sepertiku, yang kau bilang penyihir terhebat sekalipun."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kami ucapkan selamat atas kelahiran pangeran kecil Anda, Pangeran Misaki, Yang Mulia."

Mikoto mengangguk. Senyum samar menyapa ketiga tamunya yang datang dari kerajaan yang jauh. Kerajaan Moors. Kerajaan penuh kecantikan sihir seperti di dalam mimpi. Sebuah kerajaan penuh peri dan makhluk-makhluk ajaib berumur panjang lainnya yang pernah Mikoto kenal sebelumnya. Dan kerajaan yang menyita ingatannya pada sebuah tragedi, dosa terbesar di masa lalunya hanya demi mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai seorang raja, demi menentramkan hati rakyatnya, dan demi mimpi-mimpi bodoh di masa kecilnya.

"Peri kuarsa, tidak bisa datang?"

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia," ujar Tatara, membungkuk penuh hormat dengan senyum hangat mengembang di wajah, "Peri kuarsa punya kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Ia hanya menitipkan salam selamat, semoga kerajaan Yang Mulia selalu diberikan kemakmuran dan kedamaian."

Kesibukan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan? Tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat bersayap seperti itu pun Mikoto sudah tahu persis alasan sang peri mungil menolak hadir di pestanya. Mikoto menyeret langkahnya, kembali duduk di singgasananya sembari mempersilakan ketiga peri tersebut untuk mendekat ke keranda pangeran kecilnya.

"Silakan kalian bertiga untuk memulai pemberkatan kalian."

Yang pertama kali maju adalah Izumo sang peri flora. Melambaikan kedua lengan, suara Izumo menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut kastilnya, "Pangeran Misaki, kau akan diberkahi dengan keberanian untuk memimpin kerajaanmu kelak. Keberanian untuk memilih dan mengambil jalan yang terbaik. Juga kekuatan fisik dan kekuatan hati untuk memikul segala beban di pundakmu."

Gemuruh tepuk tangan. Mikoto tersenyum, mengintip ke balik keranda di mana sang pangeran kecil mengacungkan tinjunya dan tertawa menggemaskan ke arah Izumo. Mikoto kemudian mempersilakan peri kedua, Tatara sang peri fauna, untuk memberikan hadiah pada pangeran kesayangannya.

"Pangeran Misaki, kau akan kuberikan kelapangan hati dan kebebasan jiwa, hingga kau kelak akan dicintai oleh rakyatmu… ah, bahkan dicintai oleh setiap makhluk hidup di seluruh muka bumi ini, hingga harimu akan selalu bahagia dan kau tidak akan pernah bermuram durja di sepanjang hidupmu."

Sang pangeran kecil berguling dalam selimutnya, bergerak-gerak lincah, kedua tangan terjulur seolah ingin menggapai sang peri fauna. Senyum di wajah Mikoto semakin melebar. Lalu peri cuaca yang terakhir, Seri, bergerak maju dalam langkah anggunnya, tampak menjentikkan telunjuk yang kemudian ditangkap oleh jemari mungil sang pangeran.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menggemaskan, pangeran kecil. Baiklah, hadiah dariku… kuberikan kau kebijaksanaan dalam menentukan setiap keputusanmu. Kebijaksanaan yang akan menuntunmu untuk menjadi pemimpin yang terbaik, atau bahkan yang lebih baik dari para pendahulumu kelak."

Sorak-sorai membahana menutup pemberkatan dari ketiga peri petinggi kerajaan Moors. Mikoto ikut bertepuk tangan, kemudian berdiri dari singgasananya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak untuk ketiga tamu jauhku. Sekarang, tiba saatnya untuk—"

Satu tiupan angin puting beliung, menguruh masuk menghempas dari jendela kaca yang sontak pecah berkeping-keping. Pintu aula yang menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok hitam bertanduk dengan aura biru membakar di sekeliling. Tamu-tamu perjamuan berteriak panik, merapat ke dinding. Sementara prajurit berlapis baju zirah milik Raja Mikoto yang dengan sigap menghadang… hanya untuk dihempas, terpelanting ke sudut ruangan dalam satu sapuan tangan oleh sang penyihir berjubah hitam.

Mikoto menggeram. Segala bentuk senyum dan luapan rasa kebahagiaan menguap. Dan ketika ia menyadari sepasang ungu yang dirindunya itu menatapnya tajam, Mikoto tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya. Mikoto tahu apa yang akan menimpanya dan pangeran kecilnya.

"… Reishi…."

"Wah, wah, wah… satu jamuan pesta yang sangat meriah, Raja Mikoto. Aku ingin tahu, kenapa tidak ada selembar pun surat undangan sampai ke pegunungan tempat tinggalku."

Senyum di bibir sang penyihir semakin melebar, membentuk seringai mematikan. Dan kilat di balik ungu itu sama persis seperti yang Mikoto temui satu tahun lalu ketika sang penyihir menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas kudanya. Kilat tersakiti. Perih karena dikhianati. Mikoto yang teringat akan dosanya. Dan jika kini sang penyihir datang untuk membalaskan dendamnya, Mikoto sudah siap.

Asalkan Reishi tidak menyentuh pangeran kecilnya seujung kuku pun, Mikoto rela menukarkan apa saja. Termasuk nyawanya sekalipun.

"Reishi, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini…?"

"Hee? Menurutmu, untuk apa lagi selain memberikan hadiah kelahiran dan pemberkatan bagi pangeran tercintamu ini, Raja Mikoto?"

"Reishi, jika kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit pun—"

Detik berikutnya, Mikoto terkunci di atas singgasananya. Seekor serigala hitam setinggi dua meter menerjangnya, meletakkan kaki depan di atas leher hingga dadanya. Mikoto terbatuk, napasnya tercekat. Si serigala yang memamerkan gigi taring ke arahnya. Sementara sang penyihir bergerak ke arah keranda pangeran kecilnya.

"Jangan—Reishi…. Anak itu—satu-satunya yang kumiliki…."

Satu lempar tatapan bengis dari sang penyihir ke arah Mikoto. Namun untuk berganti menjadi seringai sadis yang seolah membekukan urat nadinya.

"Oh? Berarti kau salah memilih permaisuri, Mikoto. Aku sudah tahu, cerita tragedi penuh ironi. Permaisurimu mati ketika melahirkan putramu, bukan begitu? Kalian ras manusia, ras angkuh penuh harapan palsu dan mimpi-mimpi bodoh sementara tubuh kalian nyatanya tidak sekuat itu untuk menyokong apa yang kalian inginkan. Menyedihkan, sungguh. Dan aku benar-benar tulus menyampaikan rasa duka cita yang mendalam untukmu, Mikoto. Sekarang, boleh aku ikut memberikan hadiah untuk pangeran kecilmu yang tampan ini?"

Terdengar gaung teriakan menggema dari sang peri flora. "Reishi…! Jangan gila! Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau pikir dengan semua ini kau bisa—hmmpphh!"

Sebentuk sulur hitam merambat, mengikat ketiga peri petinggi dengan erat. Mikoto bahkan tidak mempercayai aksi nekat si penyihir tadi. Menyerang sesama peri… makhluk di hadapannya ini sudah bukan lagi peri pelindung Moors yang Mikoto kenal selama ini.

"Astaga, Izumo…. Aku baru sekarang turun gunung setelah satu tahun aku bertapa, mencari ketenangan di puncaknya, dan sekarang kau ingin mengganggu kesenanganku? Diamlah sebentar, aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama di sini."

Mikoto terdiam, mengamati. Namun tubuhnya mengejang ketika Reishi menyeret langkahnya, berdiri tepat di pinggir keranda pangeran kecilnya. Dan sepasang lengan pucat itu terjulur, menarik Misaki dalam dekapan sang penyihir kegelapan. Mikoto merasakan jalaran ribuan emosi di benaknya. Takut. Marah. Geram. Tubuhnya gemetar, meski ia tak kuasa untuk sekedar membebaskan diri dari cengkeram serigala yang menguncinya erat.

"Pangeran yang manis, Mikoto," bisik Reishi, tersenyum mencemooh. "Terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang putra kerajaan." Penyihir itu kemudian menimang bayi dalam gendongannya, mengayunnya ke kanan-kiri, sementara sang pangeran kecil terdiam, bola mata _hazel_ membulat maksimal, menatap wajah Reishi. Sang penyihir kemudian membebaskan sebelah tangannya, mengayunkannya tepat di atas tubuh si bayi mungil, dan bola aura biru dari tangan sang penyihir yang kemudian berubah bentuk, menjadi sebentuk belati, melayang beberapa sentimeter dari tubuh Misaki.

Dan detik berikutnya yang melanda Mikoto dalam kengerian adalah ketika belati itu jatuh pada tubuh pangeran kecilnya, namun melebur kembali menjadi gumpalan aura biru yang menyelimuti Misaki. Diikuti tiupan angin kencang dan gemuruh petir menyambar dari langit. Suara Reishi yang terdengar menggema hingga ke langit-langit kastil tuanya.

"Delapan belas tahun… dan Pangeran Misaki akan hidup bahagia, sesuai dengan pemberkatan dari ketiga peri petinggi kerajaanku. Sementara pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas, tepat ketika matahari terbenam, ia akan menemukan sebuah belati, menyusur gagang hingga mata pisaunya, dan kemudian racun kutukanku pada mata pisau itu akan membunuhnya. Dan tidak akan ada satupun kekuatan di muka bumi ini yang mampu mencabut kutukanku!"

"REISHI…!"

Disertai gemuruh di langit yang mereda, sesosok peri mungil muncul dari pintu aula. Surai putihnya yang tergerai lembut tertiup angin. Melihat sosok itu dan Mikoto sontak merasa tubuhnya diguyur kehangatan dan pengampunan atas dosa-dosanya.

"Anna…."

"Turunkan Pangeran Misaki dari gendonganmu, Reishi."

Jeda beberapa detik untuk sang penyihir dan peri kuarsa bertukar pandang, hingga akhirnya Reishi menurut dan mengembalikan Misaki—yang kini menggelinjang dan menangis keras—ke dalam kerandanya. Sang peri kuarsa yang melangkah cepat, jubah merah berenda putihnya melambai tertiup angin. Satu gerakan kepala, dan Reishi melangkah mundur, mencabut sulur-sulur yang menjerat tubuh ketiga peri petinggi, bahkan hingga menarik serigalanya dari tubuh Mikoto.

Peri kecil itu kemudian menghampirinya, membantunya berdiri. "Mikoto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Anna. Terima kasih. Yang paling penting, Misaki…."

"Aku tahu, Mikoto. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengurangi beban kutukan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mencabutnya. Kau dengar sendiri sumpah Reishi… bahkan kupikir Reishi tidak akan sanggup mematahkan kutukannya sendiri."

Anna kemudian merentangkan tangannya, disertai butiran-butiran putih dan merah bercampur seperti kristal, jatuh menghujani keranda sang pangeran kecil. "Pangeran Misaki," ucap Anna lirih, meski nadanya terdengar penuh rasa sayang, "kau tidak akan mati. Kutukanmu tidak akan membunuhmu, namun hanya akan membuatmu tertidur. Dan yang akan membangunkanmu nanti adalah sebuah ciuman dari cinta sejatimu. Apa dan bagaimana, aku tahu kau akan menemukannya sebelum hari itu tiba."

"Anna, kau tahu hal seperti itu tidak ada di muka bumi—"

"—jangan bicara lagi, Reishi. Ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah banyak mengacau di sini. Dan Mikoto… aku akan datang lagi lain waktu, untuk membicarakan apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan terhadap Pangeran Misaki."

Dalam satu sapuan awan gelap dan tiupan kristal putih, keempat peri dan sang penyihir kegelapan menghilang. Meninggalkan Mikoto dalam kekalutannya. Pestanya yang berantakan. Kebohongannya pada rakyat, bahwa Reishi sang penyihir terkuat dari Moors nyatanya masih hidup dan telah menancapkan kutukannya pada satu-satunya pewaris kerajaan. Juga mengguratkan rasa bersalahnya pada Misaki. Bahwa dendam yang terkasihnya, terlanjur menyeret sang pangeran kecil ke dalam pusara kegelapan masa lalunya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Membawa pergi Pangeran Misaki dari kastil?"

"Dan membesarkannya di hutan…?! Astaga, Anna… kau sudah sama tidak warasnya seperti Reishi?!"

Anna melempar pandang tajam pada Izumo dan Seri. "Kita tidak punya cara lain. Istana terlalu berbahaya, terlebih lagi manusia sangatlah bergantung pada benda tajam seperti belati dan sejenisnya."

"Bagaimana jika kita besarkan saja Pangeran Misaki di Moors? Selama kita di Moors, kita tidak pernah memakai benda tajam itu sekalipun, bukan?"

Ide nyeleneh dari Tatara. Seri nyaris menyerukan protes merepet khasnya sementara Izumo nyaris membantingkan kepala Tatara ke atas meja makan kayu jati milik sang raja. Meski begitu, Anna dan sang raja tampak menyetujuinya.

"Kupikir itu pilihan paling bijaksana jika kita menginginkan cara terbaik untuk menjauhkan Pangeran Misaki dari kutukan tentang belati," tanggap Anna, yang kemudian berpaling pada sang raja. "Mikoto? Kau setuju?"

"… asalkan kalian yakin tidak membiarkan Reishi menyentuh Misaki, sehelai rambut pun, maka aku akan rela menyerahkan Misaki ke tangan kalian, sampai satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas."

"Kami tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, Mikoto," sanggah Anna. "Kau pun tetap harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami… pada Moors… pada Reishi. Semenjak hari itu satu tahun yang lalu, Reishi benar-benar…."

"Aku tahu, Anna. Aku tahu. Karena itu, tolong…?"

"Baiklah. Kesepakatan kita tercapai kalau begitu, Yang Mulia Raja Mikoto."

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi sudah tidak mengerti lagi jalan pikir para peri petinggi di kerajaannya. Membawa masuk sang pangeran dari kerajaan manusia ke Moors dan membesarkan seorang anak manusia di tanah kerajaannya? Apa-apaan?! Reishi tidak terima. Terakhir kali ia meminta izin para ketiga peri petinggi untuk membawa masuk seorang anak manusia bernama Mikoto, namun dirinya kemudian harus mendengar ceramah selama satu bulan penuh dari Izumo dan Seri tentang bahaya yang mampu ditimbulkan entitas bernama manusia. Dan kini, ironisnya, para peri itu malah merajuk meminta izinnya untuk membiarkan anak manusia—terlebih lagi yang sudah dikutuknya—untuk tinggal dalam radius ratusan meter jauhnya dari dirinya?

_._

"_Aku melakukan ini untuk membantumu menyembuhkan luka hatimu, Reishi. Kau harus melakukannya. Aku tahu, kau bisa menerima kehadiran Misaki di sisimu."_

_._

Kata-kata Anna yang terus terngiang, menggema menggelikan di gendang telinganya.

Belum lagi… apa ini? Gelak tawa yang menggema bahkan hingga ke puncak gunung batu tertingginya? Atau jangan bilang semua ini hanya akal-akalan Seri yang sebenarnya menggunakan sihir angin untuk mendramatisir suasana di bawah sana, di istana kuarsa?

"Kalau kau tidak tahan, turun saja. Kau harus tahu seberapa lucu dan menggemaskannya sang pangeran manusia ini, Tuan."

Reishi mencibir, sementara Saruhiko menyeringai culas. Besar keinginan Reishi untuk mengubah Saruhiko menjadi cacing tanah saat itu juga. (Dan Saruhiko pun sudah terbiasa dengan segala bentuk ancaman tuannya tersayang ini. "Apa? Kau mengancam? Ayo, ubah aku sesukamu, jadi ulat bulu pun aku terima, dan kupastikan kau menyesal setelah bulu-buluku menancap di kulit pucatmu itu dan membuatmu berguling kegatalan semalam suntuk. Kau memang gila, Tuanku sang penyihir sialan.")

Namun akhirnya Reishi menyerah pada uluran rasa manis di benaknya. Baluran kehangatan semu yang sebenarnya begitu dirindunya. Perasaan yang telah lama terlupa. Rasa yang kerap kali membuat matanya tidak mampu berpaling dari surai _chesnut_ dan manik _hazel_ besar yang tengah tertawa riang. Emosi yang nyaris membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik naik (tidak jarang membuat Saruhiko menahan tawa mencemooh dan detik berikutnya pemuda itu akan berubah menjadi serangga apapun dengan strata paling rendah di kelasnya).

Reishi tidak menyadarinya. Reishi hanya mampu melihat dari kejauhan. Dan Reishi terjerat nostalgia masa lalunya. Reishi terbelenggu, dari segala rasa yang telah begitu lama ia dustakan, kini menggeliat memanjakannya.

Rasa cinta dan kasih sayang.

* * *

...

* * *

Sang pangeran kecil berumur satu setengah tahun, berjalan menyusuri hutan tidak jauh dari tepi danau. Tidak ada Paman Izumo, Paman Tatara, maupun Bibi Seri yang mengawasi—karena ketiganya sedang pergi ke istana Raja Mikoto untuk melaporkan perkembangan sang pangeran kecil selama berada di negeri Moors. Saruhiko ogah-ogahan menuruti perintah tuannya, membantu Anna untuk menanam ulang bunga semanggi-empat-kelopak di pekarangan istana kuarsa yang baru saja dihancurkan—katanya tidak sengaja—oleh para kurcaci tanah.

Dan sang pangeran kecil yang ditinggalkan, hanya berdua saja, bersama Reishi sang penyihir.

"… apa dosaku sampai harus aku yang mengasuh gumpalan daging ini…."

Meski mulutnya tidak berhenti memberengut, nyatanya Reishi tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandang dari wajah polos Misaki, tertawa riang dikelilingi kupu-kupu kuning dan hijau, sementara satu kupu-kupu berwarna biru hinggap di antara _chesnut_ sang pangeran mungil.

Cantik sekali, pikir Reishi. Tidak sadar, bibirnya kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum. Sama manisnya. Sama indahnya. Caranya tersenyum yang mungkin sudah begitu lama Reishi lupakan.

Misaki kemudian berjalan tertatih—sesekali terjatuh hanya untuk tertawa dan bangkit lagi, berjalan lagi, betapa Reishi terkesima oleh kegigihan anak manusia yang tidak pernah menangis sekalipun ini—mendekati anak sungai. Reishi sontak berdiri.

"Misaki, kau tidak boleh ke sana—"

Terlambat. Sang pangeran kecil menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai, bermaksud menangkap kodok tua yang berbalik melompat cepat menghindari terkaman Misaki. Beruntung, karena dasar kerikil bebatuan sungai yang dalam jentikan jari telah Reishi ubah menjadi lumpur halus, hingga Misaki hanya berakhir berbalur lumpur tanpa perlu tangan atau kakinya tergores kerikil dari dasar sungai dangkal tersebut.

Namun ketika Misaki masih berjongkok dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya, Reishi tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak mendekati sang pangeran kecil tersebut.

"Misaki…? Kau tidak apa-apa…?"

Dan ketika Misaki berbalik, dengan tepi wajah penuh cipratan lumpur, manik _hazel_ itu melebar, membulat begitu besar. Sementara kedua pasang kaki mungil itu lantas berdiri, berlari, berkecipak dengan air sungai, lalu menerjang memeluk kaki Reishi.

"He—hei… Misaki—"

"A—bu… baaa….!"

Reishi mendesah. Ada rona merah mengambang di tulang pipinya.

"Sama-sama, Misaki. Lain kali, jangan asal melompat ke sungai seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, atau seberapa dalam sungai tersebut."

"Hauuu… haa—eeiii…!"

Tangan kecil Misaki yang terentang, terangkat, menarik-narik jubahnya. Reishi tidak mengerti, sampai akhirnya sang pangeran kecil nekat memanjati jubah hitamnya. Mendecak keras, Reishi menyerah, akhirnya mengangkat Misaki dan menggendongnya.

"Kau tahu, Pangeran Kecil? Kau ini sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan."

Misaki tertawa. Dan sepasang tangan itu yang kembali menggapai-gapai. Kali ini, membelai lembut salah satu tanduk melengkung milik Reishi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau tidak punya tanduk, eh? Kau… suka tanduk milikku?"

Sang pangeran kecil tersenyum lebar sembari meracaukan kata-kata yang tidak Reishi mengerti apa artinya.

"Umurmu sudah satu setengah tahun, dan kau belum bisa berbicara benar, eh? Coba kulihat… bisakah kau menyebut kata… Reishi?"

Suara tawa Misaki terhenti. Mata besar sang pangeran kecil hanya menatap ke dalam manik ungu miliknya. Reishi lalu mendengus. Tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Kau belum bisa bicara, tentu saja—"

"—Lei… shiiii…?"

Manik ungu Reishi yang kemudian terbelalak. Seketika guyuran rasa hangat membasuh sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya yang terasa panas. Reishi tidak tahu mengapa. Sementara Misaki kembali tertawa, lengan mungil melingkar di lehernya, dan berkali-kali mengulang dua patah kata itu. Suara manis yang menggema di daun telinga Reishi.

Sementara selama satu minggu setelahnya, Reishi sama sekali tidak turun dari gunung batunya. Menghabiskan satu minggunya untuk merutuk karena dicoleki Anna dan ditertawakan Izumo serta Tatara. Sedangkan Saruhiko berusaha mati-matian mengajarkan Misaki untuk menyebutkan namanya dengan benar.

Hingga setelah usaha berbulan-bulan, sang pangeran kecil mampu melafalkan nama dimulai dari Saruhiko, dilanjut Anna, Bibi Seri, Paman Tatara, dan yang terakhir Paman Izumo. Walau sayangnya, Misaki melupakan nama Reishi, bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kata 'Reishi', nyatanya, adalah kata pertama yang bisa diucap sang pangeran kecil dengan lugas.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ada apa, Misaki?"

Misaki enam tahun menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Saruhiko. Meski arah pandangan sang pangeran kecil belum bergerak sedikit pun dari sebuah bayangan gelap yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

"Misaki? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bayangan hitam."

"Oh? Di mana?"

Telunjuk mungil Misaki menunjuk ke satu arah. Saruhiko hanya tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Misaki.

"Misaki, kau takut bayangan hitam itu?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm, baguslah. Ayo kita main lagi!"

Kali ini Saruhiko membawanya ke sebuah padang bunga dandelion berbukit tidak jauh dari tepi air terjun, tepat di seberang pegunungan batu tempat tinggal Reishi. Saruhiko tidak peduli dengan jalan terjal berbatu yang harus dilaluinya setiap kali membawa Misaki pergi bermain dari istana kuarsa. Memangnya tidak bosan, sehari-hari hanya bermain dengan peri bunga dan peri air? Atau dengan kurcaci tanah dan ikan-ikan bertanduk dan bersirip warna-warni sebagai penghuni danau?

"Saruhiko? Apa yang harus kita lakukan di sini?"

"Naik ke punggungku, Misaki. Akan kutunjukkan caranya."

Misaki menurut. Bocah kecil itu memanjat menaiki punggung Saruhiko. Sepasang tangan kecil kemudian melingkar erat di lehernya. Saruhiko nyaris tercekik, meski ia hanya tertawa sembari menduduki sebatang kayu pipih.

"Pegangan erat, dan jangan lupa berteriak kencang!"

Detik berikutnya, Saruhiko meluncur dari puncak bukit, berselancar dengan papan kayu di pantatnya, naik turun menuruni padang dandelion. Tawanya yang menggaung, bersatu dengan tawa polos dan teriakan Misaki. Dan serpihan kelopak dandelion di sekeliling mereka yang terhempas, terbang ke langit seiring laju Saruhiko menuruni bukit itu.

"Lagi! Lagi!"

Berkali-kali. Berulang kali. Berselancar menuruni bukit dan memanjat naik. Hingga Saruhiko kehabisan napas, telentang kelelahan, sementara Misaki berguling-guling di atas rerumputan dandelion yang masih tersisa.

"Misaki… jangan berguling terlalu jauh, di sana ada jurang—"

Saruhiko terlambat. Bocah manusia berumur enam tahun itu tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, terus berguling mengejar kelopak dandelion yang tertiup angin, hingga ke tepi tebing—

"MISAKIIIII…!"

—dan sulur-sulur akar rambat tanaman menangkap sang pangeran kecil. Seolah memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, membawanya kembali ke padang dandelion, ke sisi Saruhiko yang dadanya naik-turun, panik bukan main.

"Mi—sa—kiiiii~! Sudah kubilang, jangan berguling ke sana atau kau akan jatuh…! Astaga… kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku jantungan, eh?!"

Mata _hazel_ itu membulat, lalu Misaki tertawa lagi, sembari memeluk Saruhiko.

Saruhiko dapat merasakan wajahnya terbakar hingga telinga.

"O—oi, Misaki—"

"—Saruhiko jangan khawatir. Aku punya peri penjaga. Ia akan selalu menjagaku. Aku tahu itu."

"Peri penjaga? Di mana…? Maksudmu…."

"Itu. Di sana. Bayangan hitam itu."

Saruhiko kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuk kecil Misaki menuju. Sebuah pohon beringin tunggal di antara padang dandelion. Dan Saruhiko bersumpah melihat bayangan gelap dan sepasang tanduk melengkung yang sangat ia kenali, menyeret jubah dan berusaha serapat mungkin menyembunyikan diri dari sudut pandangannya dan Misaki.

* * *

...

* * *

"Paman Izumo… kenapa kalian semua tidak pernah bertambah tua?"

Satu celetukan polos Misaki di umur kedua belas tahunnya. Izumo nyaris tersedak roti gandumnya sementara Seri nyaris menyemburkan jus anggur emas dari mulutnya. Sementara Tatara tertawa kering dan Anna mengelap sudut bibirnya dari sisa makanan dengan anggun.

"Eh…? Aku… salah bertanya, ya?"

"Tidak juga, Misaki. Atau mungkin, dari awal seharusnya kami menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Tatara, dengan satu tangan hinggap di pundak Misaki. "Katakan padaku, Misaki, hal apa lagi yang membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang tempat ini? Apa lagi keganjilan yang kau temui, atau hal-hal lain yang kami miliki tapi tidak kau miliki?"

"Hmm, yah… yang pertama, kalian semua seperti yang tidak pernah bertambah tua, sementara tinggiku saja bertambah setiap bulannya. Lalu, kalian punya sayap sementara aku tidak. Sebetulnya aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa hanya aku dan Saruhiko yang memiliki ciri fisik yang berbeda dengan kalian. Tapi yah, aku hanya ingin tahu, itu saja…."

"Itu semua, karena kau adalah manusia, Misaki."

"Manusia? Ras apa itu? Sama seperti kalian, para peri?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Tatara lagi, mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan Misaki. "Kami peri, bisa hidup ratusan tahun lamanya. Karena itu pertumbuhan kami begitu lambat. Kami menghabiskan lebih dari sembilan puluh tahun dalam bentuk remaja kami, lalu kami akan tumbuh drastis hanya dalam satu-dua tahun, hingga selepas seratus tahun kami akan stagnan berada dalam bentuk dewasa kami, dan butuh ratusan tahun lagi untuk kami menua dan mati. Sementara Misaki adalah manusia, paling lama Misaki hanya punya waktu seratus tahun untuk hidup. Jadi tidak heran kalau Misaki akan tumbuh lebih cepat dibanding kami para peri."

"Hmm, begitu? Lalu, apakah Saruhiko juga sama denganku?"

"Kalau Saruhiko, kau harus tanyakan sendiri pada tuannya," balas Izumo, yang langsung ditatap sengit oleh Seri dari ujung meja makan. Misaki yang terlanjur mengaitkan kedua alisnya, mau tidak mau memaksa Izumo melanjutkan, "Saruhiko itu asalnya seekor monyet, ditolong oleh sang penyihir terkuat di kerajaan ini, dan dengan kekuatan sang penyihir itulah Saruhiko bisa berubah bentuk menjadi apapun, sesuai keinginan sang penyihir."

"Ada penyihir di kerajaan ini?" tanya Misaki, matanya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kali ini giliran Seri yang menjawab. "Ada. Ia tinggal di pegunungan batu di puncak air terjun. Kau belum pernah ke sana? Belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum. Saruhiko pernah memberitahuku, ia tinggal bersama satu-satunya penyihir di negeri Moors. Tapi Saruhiko tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkanku mendekati tempat itu. Padahal aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan sang penyihir."

Satu senyum hangat, diberikan sang peri kuarsa pada Misaki. "Jangan khawatir. Suatu saat, Misaki akan bertemu dengannya. Misaki tahu? Sebetulnya penyihir itu selalu mengawasi Misaki. Ia selalu berada dekat Misaki, lebih dekat daripada yang Misaki ketahui."

* * *

...

* * *

"Saru… kau ini, manusia?"

Saruhiko berguling pada punggungnya, balik menatap Misaki yang telentang menatap langit malam berbintang di atas kepala mereka. Saruhiko menghela napas sebelum memberikan jawaban pada bocah itu.

"Tergantung tuanku si penyihir Moors, Misaki. Jika ia menghendakiku sebagai manusia, maka aku akan menjadi manusia. Jika ia membutuhkan sayapku sebagai seekor gagak, maka aku akan berubah menjadi gagak untuk terbang sesuai perintahnya. Jika ia…," sejenak Saruhiko menelan ludah, "membutuhkan cakar dan taringku untuk menawan mangsanya, maka ia… ia akan mengubahku menjadi serigala dan melakukan segala hal seperti apa yang diinginkannya."

"Kau… sayang pada tuanmu, Saru?"

Pada pertanyaan kali ini, Saruhiko rasanya ingin tergelak hebat.

"Ahhahahaa…! Aku tidak punya selera untuk menyayangi atau memberikan afeksi berlebihan pada penyihir sinting macam dirinya, Misaki. Meski begitu… ya, aku menghormatinya. Ia adalah tuan paling menyebalkan, punya pikiran paling sinting, namun pribadinya sangat penuh penyangkalan. Dan yang paling penting… ia adalah suatu entitas paling kesepian dari seluruh makhluk hidup yang pernah kutemui di muka bumi ini."

"Kesepian? Kenapa?"

"Aku belum bekerja untuknya ketika hal itu terjadi, tapi…," Saruhiko kemudian ikut tengadah, mengamati satu bintang jatuh yang meluncur di langit, "setahuku ia dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia kehilangan hal miliknya yang berharga, direnggut paksa oleh orang itu. Namun ketika ia menolongku belasan tahun lalu, yang kurasakan darinya hanyalah duka dan perih dari lukanya yang tidak kunjung menutup. Seberapapun ia mencoba memperlihatkan amarahnya, ia kini tidak lagi membenci dan mendengki, sebetulnya. Mungkin kalau kau tanya kenapa aku loyal padanya, seperti itulah jawabanku."

"Heee… kau benar-benar pelayannya yang baik, Saru…."

Saruhiko merasakan pipinya terbakar lagi. Ah, betapa sering sekali Misaki membuat wajahnya terasa panas seperti ini. Saruhiko lalu berbalik, memunggungi Misaki. "Tch. Terserah kau."

"Saru….?"

Saruhiko hanya menggumam pelan, membalas panggilan Misaki.

"Kapan kau akan mati?"

Satu decak lidah. Mendadak Saruhiko gatal ingin menyumpal mulut si bocah dengan segentong beri hijau. "Misaki… kenapa pertanyaanmu menyebalkan seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa berumur panjang seperti Paman Izumo, Paman Tatara, Bibi Seri, atau Anna sekalipun. Mereka bilang aku manusia, dan manusia paling lama hanya hidup seratus tahun, berbeda dengan para peri yang bisa hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya."

Saruhiko menggumam lagi. Oh, jadi karena hal inilah Misaki bertanya sesuatu yang bodoh tentang kematian?

"Kau sendiri, sudah hidup berapa tahun?"

"Aku? Tch. Sepuluh tahun sebagai seekor monyet. Sisanya aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama lagi."

"Kau sudah tua rupanya, Saru."

"Tch. Kau sendiri, bocah ingusan."

Jeda beberapa saat. Saruhiko memasang telinganya. Meski matanya melihat ke arah lain, namun sisa inderanya berusaha membayangkan apa yang sedang Misaki lakukan. Dan yang kemudian mengejutkannya adalah suara gemerisik tubuh Misaki di punggungnya, derak napas yang mendekat, menghembus di punggungnya, diikuti tangan bocah itu yang mendarat di pinggangnya.

Saruhiko diam. Tidak bergerak. Berusaha melemaskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku selama beberapa detik.

"… hey, Saru…."

Saruhiko tercekat oleh embusan napas Misaki yang terasa begitu lembut menggelitik di punggungnya. "… ya?"

"Kalau aku mati terlebih dahulu, kau mau memaafkan aku, _'kan_? Karena aku manusia, dan aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu."

Ingatan Saruhiko lantas terlempar pada malam dua belas tahun lalu. Pada sebuah tawa bengis dari tuannya. Pada pendaran aura biru berbentuk belati yang dikirimkan tuannya pada sang pangeran kecil. Pada tubuh kekar yang merangsek di bawah tangannya, setengah memohon minta dibebaskan. Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu semenjak hari itu, sementara Misaki tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang hitam yang menunggunya. Tentang tali nasib yang menjeratnya. Dipermainkan oleh dendam masa lalu dari kedua entitas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang pangeran muda.

Saruhiko meringis. Ada perih menyambar benaknya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh, tanpa sempat membiarkan Misaki bereaksi sedikitpun, Saruhiko balas mendekap bocah itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran tanpa Saruhiko sanggup menahannya.

"Saru…?"

Tidak. Saruhiko tidak ingin semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Karena waktunya tinggal tujuh tahun lagi. Kurang dari tujuh tahun, dan Misaki akan hilang dari pandangannya. Misaki akan pergi. Misaki akan terenggut dari sisinya.

"Misaki…."

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki._

_Misaki…._

* * *

...

* * *

Misaki tujuh belas tahun, dan untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya, Misaki berhasil mengejar bayangan hitam yang selalu mengikutinya itu.

Kesan pertama Misaki dengan sang penyihir terkuat di Moors tidaklah bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, seklise apapun. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan, namun penuh kehangatan. Misaki seolah dibalut luapan nostalgia yang tidak ia ingat dan tidak ia mengerti artinya. Yang Misaki tahu hanyalah dirinya yang hanyut oleh sepasang ungu berkilat yang menatapnya teduh namun penuh waspada. Sepasang tanduk melengkung, mencuat di antara surai biru tua sang penyihir. Lalu jubah hitam panjang dengan kerah setinggi leher jenjang sang penyihir, dan tongkat yang kerap memuntahkan asap berwarna biru menyala.

Misaki nyaris tidak bisa mengontrol pekik girangnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…!"

"… kau tahu siapa aku?"

Misaki mengangguk riang. "Kau penyihir paling kuat di Moors. Tapi aku… aku tahu aku mengenalmu lebih dari itu. Kau yang selama ini selalu menjagaku. Bayanganmu selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun aku melangkah, menjagaku dari bahaya. Aku tahu bahwa kau yang menyelamatkanku di tepi tebing padang dandelion ketika aku bermain bersama Saruhiko belasan tahun lalu. Lalu ketika aku masih kecil sekali… rasanya aku ingat aku pernah bermain di sungai dan selalu, dasar sungai berubah menjadi lumpur lunak. Kau selalu melindungiku, tidak pernah membiarkanku terluka sedikit pun. Terima kasih… terima kasih banyak…!"

Sang penyihir hanya mengangguk pelan. Manik ungu itu masih begitu waspada menatap ke arah Misaki. Namun Misaki sama sekali tidak takut. Alih-alih, begitu besar keinginan Misaki untuk mendekat. Untuk meraih. Untuk menggapai. Seolah jemarinya rindu untuk menggapai jubah hitam berkilau dan sepasang tanduk kokoh mencuat itu.

"Sekarang, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Penyihir itu menatap Misaki lekat-lekat. Ada genangan yang tiba-tiba berenang di mata ungu itu, yang hilang tenggelam bersamaan dengan satu kedipan mata. Sudut bibir sang penyihir tertarik. Canggung.

"Namaku… Reishi."

"Rei… shi…? Rasanya aku pernah dengar—"

"Kau tidak lagi ingat kata pertama yang berhasil kau ucapkan ketika kau masih bayi, hei anak manusia?"

"… oh…? Oh… OOOOHH…!"

Sekelumit ingatan yang muncul, menyeruak di dalam kepala Misaki. Tentang sosok sang penyihir yang dulu begitu tinggi besar baginya. Tentang tangan kecilnya yang penasaran, menggapai menarik-narik jubah hitam tersebut, hingga jemarinya yang menyentuh tanduk melengkung bersisik lembut itu. Tentang lidahnya yang berulang kali menyebutkan dua suku kata itu, tertawa riang sembari menggelayutkan tubuh mungil pada leher jenjang sang penyihir.

"Reishi…! Aku ingat, namamu Reishi…! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, jangan pernah lagi kau berjalan di belakangku, dan berjalanlah dengan tegap di sampingku, Reishi…!"

"Heh. Anak manusia. Kau yakin bisa memerintahku?" Nada mencemooh, namun Misaki tidak merasa terancam sedikitpun.

"Bisa saja. Karena aku sudah besar dan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Jadi kau juga harus keluar dan berjalan di sampingku layaknya seorang teman bagiku, Reishi!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Reishi, kenapa di negeri ini hanya ada satu penyihir?"

Berjalan menyusuri hutan, sang penyihir melempar pandang pada Misaki sekilas lalu balik bertanya, "… kau tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa kau adalah satu-satunya manusia di negeri ini."

"Karena kau bisa mengubah Saruhiko menjadi manusia sepertiku, tapi kau tidak bisa menjadikannya penyihir sepertimu. Jadi, penyihir itu ras apa, Reishi?"

Penyihir itu mengambil jeda singkat. "… awalnya aku ini peri, Misaki. Ketika peri kehilangan sayapnya dan jatuh ke bumi, maka peri itu akan menjadi penyihir."

"Kau… peri? Wow…! Hebat sekali!" Misaki berseru girang, suaranya menggema menembus pepohonan rindang di atas kepalanya. Sementara sang penyihir hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Misaki meneruskan, "Aku tidak menyangka—tunggu dulu, kalau kau peri, berarti dulunya kau punya sayap, _'kan_? Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa sayapmu? Apakah seberisik sayap Paman Izumo? Atau secantik sayap milik Anna dan Bibi Seri?"

"… sayapku besar, Misaki. Seperti sayap burung elang. Sayap yang kuat, yang kokoh, yang siap membawaku terbang ke mana pun aku mau. Sayap yang begitu besar dan kerap kali terseret di belakang punggungku setiap kali aku melangkah."

"Hmm…. Lalu, kenapa kau kehilangan sayapmu?"

Sang penyihir menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba—nyaris membuat Misaki menabrak punggung tinggi itu. Manik ungu Reishi yang kemudian menatap jauh ke depan, menggenangkan sebuah raut wajah yang tidak dimengerti Misaki. Misaki hanya bisa memandang sorot itu lekat-lekat.

"Ada—ada seseorang, mengambilnya dariku…."

Oh. Misaki tahu, sepertinya ia baru saja melontarkan topik pertanyaan yang salah. Sementara nuraninya yang kemudian bertempur dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Seakan membaca isi pikirannya yang berkecamuk, sang penyihir tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau boleh bertanya hal apapun yang ada di kepalamu, Misaki. Dan aku akan memberitahumu apakah aku mau menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak."

Kikuk, Misaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya—seperti yang seringkali Paman Izumo lakukan ketika tertangkap mata sedang mencuri anggur emas yang baru saja dipetik Bibi Seri. Misaki mendeham, dan memutuskan bertanya lagi, "Apakah rasanya sakit…?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Bukannya sudah jelas?

"… ya. Teramat sangat…."

Jawaban pendek dari sang penyihir yang seolah menguapkan segala rasa ingin tahu di benak Misaki. Menyisakan Misaki dengan sebentuk rasa iba. Ya, pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Reishi. Dan Misaki tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada penyihir paling kuat seantero Moors. Misaki teringat kata-kata Saruhiko dahulu, bahwa Reishi sudah tidak lagi mendendam dan membenci. Hanya berduka dan bersedih dalam diam. Misaki tidak ingin menggali kuburan dendam itu.

Satu gerakan refleks. Tidak pernah direncanakannya. Misaki merentangkan tangan, memeluk tubuh tinggi ramping itu. Sementara sang penyihir terkejut, meski tidak pula berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan Misaki membenamkan wajah pada punggung Reishi, hingga Misaki merasakan denyut bergerak di punggung itu, menggesek kasar, tersembunyi di balik jubah hitam sang penyihir.

"Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan sayapmu kembali, Reishi. Pasti senang rasanya bila kau bisa terbang tinggi lagi di langit. Ah, aku bahkan bisa membayangkanmu, terbang gagah dengan sepasang sayap besar di punggungmu. Kau akan menjadi peri terhebat, Reishi. Dan kau akan selalu menjadi peri yang terhebat di negeri ini."

"Misaki…."

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu terbang tinggi, Reishi."

"… terima kasih, Misaki. Terima kasih…."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Misaki melihat sinar matahari, mengintip malu-malu, lalu masuk menerobos dedaunan rimbun hutan yang selama ini berdiri gagah dalam gelap, mengelilingi Moors.

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi mulai merasakan gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sang pangeran muda telah beranjak dewasa, delapan belas tahun usianya untuk tidak lagi Reishi tak acuhkan. Berkali-kali Reishi menyelinap ke kamar anak manusia itu, hanya untuk berusaha sekuat mungkin, semaksimal mungkin, untuk mencabut kutukannya delapan belas tahun yang lalu dari tubuh sang pangeran muda.

Walau kenyataannya pahit. Reishi tidak sanggup melakukan apapun. Dan Reishi menyesal dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Dengan kebutaan mata dan logikanya, ego hingga hati kecilnya.

_._

"_Aku melakukan ini untuk membantumu menyembuhkan luka hatimu, Reishi. Kau harus melakukannya. Aku tahu, kau bisa menerima kehadiran Misaki di sisimu."_

_._

Reishi menakupkan kedua telapak tangan di atas wajahnya. Apa yang Anna katakan delapan belas tahun yang lalu telah menjadi kenyataan. Dendamnya pada Mikoto yang berangsur-angsur menguap, menghilang tergantikan oleh tawa dan celoteh polos Misaki. Apapun yang diperbuat Mikoto padanya di masa lalu tetap tidak membuat Reishi sanggup untuk membenci sang pangeran muda. Mikoto dan Misaki adalah dua manusia yang berbeda. Lalu untuk apa dulu Reishi memutuskan untuk menorehkan mata dendamnya pada Misaki?

"Tuan, waktu kita tinggal dua minggu lagi."

"Aku tahu, Saruhiko! Aku tahu… aku tahu…."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu kalau begitu, Tuan?"

"Sebuah jawaban, Saruhiko. Kau mencintai Misaki?"

Si pelayan setianya itu hanya membuang wajah, dengan rona merah terlihat membakar hingga ke pangkal leher. Reishi mendengus. Sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak percaya hal picisan seperti itu, Tuan."

"Tapi kau selalu ada di sampingnya, Saruhiko. Kau akan selalu menjaganya, sejak dulu, saat ini… hingga nanti. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati?"

"… jangan bercanda, Tuan. Dan kau sendiri, apa yang Tuan rencanakan…?"

Reishi tidak menjawab. Alih-alih memberikan sebuah lengkung senyum di bibir, yang Reishi tahu sudah lama tidak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. Senyum tulusnya. Senyum hangatnya. Senyum sarat kelegaannya.

"Tolong jaga pangeran kecil itu, Saruhiko. Berjanjilah padaku, selamanya, agar aku bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalahku ini."

* * *

...

* * *

Misaki tahu dunianya berputar, berubah di sekelilingnya. Suasana menegang menjelang hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas. Raut wajah ketar-ketir Izumo dan temperamen Seri yang naik-turun, diikuti senyum sedih Tatara dan yang paling menyesakkan adalah raut wajah sendu Anna setiap kali mereka semua memandang ke arah Misaki. Namun tidak ada yang lebih mengherankan ketimbang tingkah laku Saruhiko, yang tidak berhenti mengekor ke manapun Misaki pergi, seperti anak anjing yang menjaga tuannya, atau persis seperti sepasang biota laut yang pernah Misaki lihat di musim kopulasi, tidak ingin saling meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Lama-kelamaan Misaki jengah. Misaki tidak lagi bisa bersabar dengan keadaan serba murung di sekitarnya. "Sudahlah…! Aku _'kan_ masih punya jatah hidup delapan puluh tahun lagi…! Kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu, seolah aku akan mati dalam hitungan beberapa hari lagi."

Namun efek dari kata-katanya itu sangatlah mengejutkan. Izumo yang lantas meninju dinding kuarsa terdekat, hanya untuk ditenangkan Seri yang berlinang air mata. Tatara yang ikut menenangkan amarah Izumo, sementara Anna tiba-tiba saja memeluk Misaki erat sembari menangis terisak di dada Misaki. Saruhiko hanya menatapnya kosong, tanpa ekspresi. Dan ketika Misaki memutuskan pergi meninggalkan istana kuarsa untuk mencari suasana baru, Reishi nyatanya sudah menunggunya di pekarangan istana.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Misaki."

"Oh? Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang tentang hal depresi dan menyedihkan lainnya bahwa aku mungkin akan mati dalam waktu dekat—"

"—tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, Misaki. Ada takdir yang menunggumu. Ada… kutukan yang mengikatmu. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa dicegah oleh penyihir sepertiku, yang kau bilang penyihir terhebat sekalipun."

Ditemani semilir angin dingin, Misaki kemudian mendengar sebuah kisah. Kisah tentang seorang pangeran kecil dari kerajaan manusia, dibawa pergi dari dunia asalnya hanya demi menghindarkan sang pangeran dari kutukan yang mengejarnya. Dan kutukan ini diberikan dari seorang peri yang jatuh ke bumi. Seorang peri yang jatuh cinta, yang kemudian terluka, yang kehilangan sayapnya, akibat dikhianati dan dipermainkan perasaan manis memerih oleh seorang manusia yang teramat dicintainya. Manusia yang merupakan ayah dari sang pangeran kecil tersebut.

Jantung Misaki berdetak kencang. Sepasang _hazel_-nya yang melebar, sarat ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau bohong… Reishi. Kau bohong… cerita itu… tidak mungkin…."

"Terserah padamu untuk percaya pada ceritaku atau tidak, Yang Mulia Pangeran Misaki. Jika kau menghendaki, kau boleh pergi dari kerajaanku. Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh mengutukku dalam tidur panjangmu nanti. Aku pun sudah menyerah untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri, karena terlanjur melibatkanmu dalam lingkaran dendam milikku sendiri."

Misaki lantar berpaling pada satu-satunya pemuda manusia di sampingnya. Tangannya yang kemudian mencengkram erat sisi lengan Saruhiko. Dan Misaki tidak mempedulikan Saruhiko yang meringis pelan akibat kuku-kukunya yang menancap ke balik jubahnya. "Saru… Saruhiko… katakan itu semua tidak benar. Katakan bahwa kalian hanya mengarang cerita ini. Katakan bahwa aku… bahwa aku tidak akan mati dalam waktu dua hari lagi. Benar begitu _'kan_, Saru…?"

"… Misaki. Nyaris sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, aku yang menahan ayahmu di singgasananya, agar ia tidak mengganggu apa yang ingin tuanku lakukan terhadapmu."

"Kau bohong, Saru. Kau bohong…! DAN SELAMA DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN INI AKU MENYAYANGIMU DAN BAGIMU ITU SEMUA HANYALAH KEBOHONGAN, SARUHIKO…?! Kau… hanya merasa kasihan padaku…?!"

"Misaki…! Misaki, aku tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa—"

Melepaskan cengkramannya dan tanpa merasa perlu menunggu Saruhiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Misaki berlari. Dikejar suara-suara yang berteriak memanggilnya. Pepohonan yang kemudian merambat menghalangi langkahnya. Burung-burung dan keluarga tupai serta kelinci yang menempel erat di tubuhnya. Namun Misaki tetap berlari, menghindari, mengibas, menghempas. Ia terus memacu langkahnya hingga ke kedalaman hutan. Misaki tidak peduli. Jika Reishi saja tidak sanggup menghapuskan kutukannya, maka biarlah ia kembali ke tempat seharusnya berada. Bahkan sejak awal tidak perlu dirinya menghabiskan delapan belas tahun hidupnya di antara makhluk-makhluk gaib penuh keajaiban yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Misaki tidak butuh semua kebohongan itu.

Karena tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Tidak Reishi. Tidak pula Saruhiko. Tidak juga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika Misaki sadar dirinya telah melewati hutan berduri dan telah menjejakkan kakinya untuk kali pertama di dunia manusia, aura biru tiba-tiba mengepungnya. Dan wangi yang memabukkan menyelimutinya, seolah meninabobokannya, memaksa Misaki terpejam dan terbuai hingga ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Misaki hilang…!"

Keempat peri petinggi Moors saling lempar pandang penuh kekalutan dengan informasi yang baru saja dibawa Saruhiko.

"Tidak mungkin…! Cari lagi…! Ia tidak mungkin berhasil meloloskan diri dari hutan rimbaku…!"

"Akan kukumpulkan para margasatwa! Siapa tahu ada di antara mereka yang melihat ke mana perginya Misaki."

"Aku akan melakukan pemantauan dari udara. Kirim informasi padaku melalui anak anginku jika kalian menemukannya, Izumo, Tatara."

Sang penyihir hanya menatap semu ke dalam telapak tangannya.

"Reishi…?"

"Misaki… kutukanku… Misaki pasti sudah dibawa pergi oleh kutukanku, Anna."

"… maksudnya…?"

Sang penyihir menelan ludah. Suaranya berubah. Parau.

"Misaki sudah pergi dari Moors, Anna. Kutukanku saat ini pasti tengah membawanya kembali ke kerajaan manusia."

"Dan Mikoto pasti akan menunggumu di istananya untuk membalaskan dendam terhadap kutukan yang kau tanam di tubuh pangeran kecilnya, Tuanku. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau pikir, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan dan opsi apa lagi yang kumiliki saat ini, Saruhiko?

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

**_Author's note:_ ***tarik napas* *buang pelan-pelan* mulai galau? Mulai nyesek? *author digampar pembaca* Kalau gitu, mari bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya, _chapter_ terakhir dari fanfiksi kali ini~! XDDDD


	3. The King and His Faery

.

"Sudah sadar?"

Misaki membuka mata. Sinar matahari nyaris membutakan matanya. Sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang. Bukan seperti yang ditiup angin. Misaki tidak pernah mengetahui sensasi ini sebelumnya.

"Ini di…."

"Kereta jeramiku. Aku menemukanmu pingsan tak sadarkan diri semalam di lumbung padi milikku. Dan aku cukup terkejut… tadi pagi aku baru dari kota dan menemukan selebaran bahwa Raja Mikoto mencari putra mahkotanya yang hilang. Dan dari ciri-ciri yang diberikan, kau sangatlah mirip dan sesuai dengan kriteria yang disebutkan! Rambut _chesnut_ dan mata _hazel_. Kalau kau memang benar putra mahkota, lalu mengapa semalam kau bisa pingsan di lumbung padiku?"

Misaki tidak bisa mencerna keutuhan kalimat dari si pria berambut pirang berwajah ramah di sampingnya ini. Kepalanya sakit, telinganya berdenging. Misaki tidak ingat apa-apa, selain ketika energinya yang terkuras setelah ia melarikan diri dari istana kuarsa, dan kumpulan aura biru yang menjemputnya lalu menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Aku… aku… tidak tahu, aku…."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau amnesia? Atau kau memang bukan anak Raja Mikoto?"

"Anak Raja Mikoto… kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Pertanyaan aneh. Kau sendiri, ingat siapa namamu?"

"Misaki. Namaku Misaki."

"Dan pangeran penerus tahta kerajaan ini juga bernama Misaki! Hanya ada satu nama Misaki, setidaknya dalam dua puluh tahun ke belakang, jadi kau pastilah Pangeran Misaki yang sedang dicari-cari Yang Mulia Paduka Raja ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Perkenalkan, namaku Rikio. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai istana, jangan khawatir. Kalau kau merasa pusing atau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat di tumpukan jerami. Tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai di kastil Raja Mikoto."

Misaki tersenyum kikuk, membalas jabatan tangan pria muda itu dengan kaku. Ini kali pertama Misaki berkenalan dengan manusia. Dengan sesama rasnya. Suatu hal baru yang membuat Misaki tertegun. Bahwa yang namanya manusia tidak ada bedanya dengan peri yang tinggal di kedalaman hutan Moors. Sama-sama hangat ketika disentuh. Sama-sama bisa tersenyum. Sama-sama ramah dan menyenangkan.

Lalu mengapa keduanya harus terpisahkan? Mengapa Moors harus tersembunyi di balik hutan duri dan hutan rimbanya yang mencekam?

Dan mengapa Reishi, sang pelindung terkuat yang dimiliki Moors, harus terkhianati dan jatuh terpuruk di tangan manusia?

Misaki ingin tahu. Namun Misaki sadar, waktu hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Dan ia hanya tinggal menghitung waktunya. Melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebelum tangan nasib menggenapkan kutukan itu di atas tubuhnya.

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRA & GoHands**_

_**ONCE UPON A KING AND HIS FAERY**_

_**Chapter finale: The King and His Faery**_

_**.**_

_**'Tetes-tetes perak yang semakin deras meluncur dari sang raja, menitik membasahi wajahnya sendiri. Reishi mengangkat tangannya, membawa pipi tirus Mikoto dalam telapaknya.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Reishi, kubilang diam di sini. Tetaplah di lingkungan Moors, atau—"

"—atau apa, Izumo? Hoo, kau berani mengancamku sekarang, begitu?"

"… tolong, Reishi. Yang selama ini aku—kami semua lakukan adalah untuk melindungimu. Kau adalah pelindung kami, pelindung Moors, tidak ada yang lain. Siapapun kau, seterpuruk apapun kau sebagai peri yang jatuh ke bumi, kau tetap yang terkuat dan terhebat di antara kami. Dan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang sudi kehilanganmu hanya demi manusia arogan seperti Raja Mikoto—"

"—kau hanya tidak mengerti tentangnya, Izumo."

"Dan kau akan sampai kapan terbutakan oleh perasaan dan masa lalu itu, Reishi?!"

"Kau sendiri, sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku hanya ingin menemui Misaki di sana? Dan apabila keringanan kutukan yang diberikan Anna terbukti manjur, aku ingin mempertaruhkan Saruhiko untuk menyelamatkan Misaki! Aku tahu dari cara mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, Izumo. Kau harus percaya padaku…!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Saruhiko pergi seorang diri! Kau sudah tidak punya andil apapun dalam hal ini, Reishi. Jika kau pergi, kau akan semakin mengacaukan keadaan!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anna, Seri, dan Tatara?! Mereka bertiga pergi dari semalam untuk memperingatkan Mikoto tentang Misaki dan belum kembali hingga tengah hari seperti ini…! Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah undangan lain darinya, Izumo…? Bahwa memang harus aku yang pergi dan menyelesaikan segala hutangku sembilan belas—tidak, dua puluh tahun yang lalu dengan pria itu—"

"Persetan dengan itu, Reishi! Moors tidak bisa kehilanganmu—"

"—tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan kehilangan setengah bagian dari diriku seperti ini, Izumo."

"Reishi… kau sungguh-sungguh…."

"… mencintainya? Atau begitukah manusia menyebutnya? Ya, Izumo. Butuh satu tahun berkubang dalam derita dan sembilan belas tahun dalam penyangkalan hingga aku sadar… aku jatuh terlalu dalam untuk pria itu. Jika ini akhirku, aku tidak ingin menyesalinya, Izumo. Maafkan atas segala keegoisanku, Izumo. Dan selalu, seperti yang kukatakan, Moors dan kalian semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku, aku percaya hal itu."

* * *

...

* * *

"MISAKI…!"

Misaki terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Baru satu malam ia keluar dari Moors dan tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya telah terentang peluk kecemasan Tatara dan Seri. Tidak lupa Anna yang tidak lepas mengawasinya di samping seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan surai rambut tertarik ke belakang dan garis wajah seliar singa. Jika Misaki tidak merasa asing dengan tembok kastil yang mengelilinginya, mungkin Misaki mengira dirinya masih berada di negeri Moors saat itu.

"Bocah nakal… kau betul-betul nakal…!" Seri mencubit pipinya keras-keras, terisak kencang tanpa bisa menahan derasnya air mata yang mengalir membingkai pipi lonjong sang peri cuaca. Betapa afeksi sang peri yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri ini membuat tulang pipi Misaki ikut merona matang. "Jangan kau berani membuatku khawatir seperti ini lagi, mengerti…!"

"I—iya… maafkan aku, Bibi Seri…."

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang… biarkan Yang Mulia bertemu dengan Misaki dulu. Ayo sini, Misaki. Kau harus bertemu dengan ayahmu."

Misaki menurut, dan Tatara membawanya pada sang pria segarang singa di samping Anna. Sepasang _amber_ kemudian menatapnya. Begitu dalam. Penuh haru. Penuh kerinduan.

Dan pria itu membuka mulut, meluncurkan suara berat yang Misaki yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Mungkin di dalam mimpinya. Mungkin di masa kecilnya yang terlupa.

"Misaki… anakku, kau sudah besar rupanya…."

"Yang Mulia…. A—ayah…."

Dalam satu gerakan, lengan kekar pria itu membungkus tubuhnya. Jubah bertahtakan permata yang belum pernah Misaki lihat sebelumnya itu melambai mengikuti gerak tubuh sang raja. Misaki lantas membenamkan wajah di dada sang raja, ayahnya. Menyesap kerinduan dan hangat yang begitu akrab di ujung ingatannya. Matanya yang mendadak terasa begitu panas.

"Aku pulang, Ayah… maafkan aku… aku sudah tahu… semuanya. Tentang Ayah, tentang Reishi…."

Sang raja, kentara tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya. Sang raja yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada pangeran kecilnya. _Amber_ sang raja yang kemudian mencari di balik _hazel_ Misaki.

"Apa yang penyihir itu katakan padamu, Misaki?"

Misaki, meski polos, ia mampu merasakan aura menekan dan kebencian ayahnya, mengalir ketika sang raja menyebutkan frase pengganti nama Reishi itu di hadapannya. Misaki berjengit ngeri, namun sontak menggelengkan kepala. "Ayah, dengarkan aku…! Delapan belas tahun, dan aku bersumpah di hadapanmu bahwa Reishi tidak pernah melukaiku sedikitpun! Ia tidak peduli siapa aku, bahwa aku adalah anak dari manusia yang pernah mengambil hal paling berharga yang dimilikinya, tapi Reishi… Reishi tidak pernah berhenti menjagaku…! Reishi tidak pernah lelah melindungiku…!"

Sang raja tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Sementara pundak Misaki yang dicengkram sang raja mulai kebas. Misaki meringis nyeri.

"Kumohon, Ayah… jika memang Ayah yang mengambil paksa sepasang sayap milik Reishi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, maka tolong kembalikan sayap itu padanya. Aku… aku…."

"… tapi ia tetap akan mengambilmu dariku, Misaki. Dan sepasang sayap miliknya adalah jaminan hingga kutukannya terhadapmu punah."

"TAPI KAU YANG MENGKHIANATINYA TERLEBIH DAHULU…!" sembur Misaki. Dan sekelebat bayangan wajah Reishi, timbul-tenggelam mengisi ingatannya. Sorot mata yang selalu dirundung luka. Sorot mata yang tidak pernah bahagia. "KAU YANG MEMOTONG SAYAP KEBANGGAAN MILIK REISHI, DAN KAU DENGAN JANJIMU DULU BAHWA—"

Satu bogem mentah, dilayangkan sang raja tepat di sisi wajah Misaki. Misaki kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Ada darah menetes dari tepi bibirnya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda sudah kelewatan…!" sambar Seri, bersiap melemparkan anginnya namun ditahan oleh serpihan kristal berwarna perak dari si peri kuarsa mungil. "Kalian manusia menyedihkan…! Kami ke sini dan yang kami inginkan hanyalah perdamaian! Yang kami minta darimu hanyalah sepasang sayap yang kau curi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dan kami bersumpah bahwa kami tidak akan menyentuh dunia manusia seujung kuku pun…! Tapi mengapa…."

"Sampai aku mendapatkan jaminan bahwa putraku berhasil terselamatkan dari kutukan penyihir itu, kuminta kalian tetap mengawasinya di kamar yang sudah kupersiapkan khusus untuknya. Apabila putraku selamat, sayap itu akan kukembalikan pada kalian. Namun jika Misaki tidak selamat, kupastikan tidak ada satu pun dari kalian bertiga yang bisa meninggalkan kastil ini untuk selamanya."

Dan yang Misaki ingat setelahnya hanyalah dirinya yang diseret oleh para prajurit berseragam baja, bersama para peri petinggi Moors, melewati lorong dan koridor dan undakan tangga, hingga ia terkunci di dalam sebuah kamar di menara paling tinggi yang menjulang di kompleks kastil sang raja.

* * *

...

* * *

"Tch. Lalu… bagaimana setelah ini?"

Reishi mendengus pada seekor kuda yang baru saja dibuatnya bertransformasi menjadi sesosok pemuda bernama Saruhiko.

"Aku menyesal bahwa aku tidak pernah belajar sihir transformasi diri sendiri, Saruhiko. Jika aku melenggang masuk dari pintu depan, maka sama saja bunuh diri namanya."

"Tch. Kau seharusnya bilang dari awal, Tuan. Kau lupa kalau kau sudah berkali-kali menyuruhku memata-matai istana? Aku sudah hafal seluk-beluk benteng ini, dan aku bisa menunjukkanmu jalan masuk yang benar-benar luput dari pengawasan para prajurit istana."

"Hoo? Kalau begitu, tolong tunjukkan jalannya, Saruhiko."

"Tch. Lewat sini, kalau begitu, Tuanku Penyihir Agung dari Moors."

"… hentikan sebutan menjijikanmu itu, Saruhiko. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengubahmu menjadi siput."

"Heh. Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu."

* * *

...

* * *

Satu-satunya jendela di puncak menara berderit mengerikan. Misaki bergidik, namun Seri cepat-cepat melangkah mendekati jendela, mengetuknya beberapa kali, sebelum berbisik, "Reishi… Reishi datang menyusup ke kastil ini…!"

"Dari mana kau mendapat kabar angin itu, Seri?"

"Izumo. Anak-anak angin ini kiriman dari Izumo. Izumo sendiri sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan Reishi… Reishi tidak bermaksud mencari sayapnya. Reishi ke sini membawa Saruhiko. Reishi mempertaruhkan Saruhiko dalam permainan ini."

Tanpa sadar Misaki melongo. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dari kedua peri di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tidak karuan ketika mendengar Seri menyebutkan nama itu.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Yang penting adalah membawa Saruhiko ke tempat ini, _'kan_? Lagipula, kita hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sampai matahari tenggelam, dan—"

"Bukankah lebih baik mencari sayap Reishi terlebih dahulu, agar ia bisa kabur dengan mudah dari tempat ini jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tapi kalau memang Saruhiko orangnya, bahkan tanpa perlu Mikoto tahu apakah Misaki sudah kena kutuk atau belum, yang penting adalah keberadaan Saruhiko dan—"

"—HEY HEEEY SEMUANYAAAA…! Bisa tolong tenang dan jangan lupa kalau aku masih ada di sini…?!"

Sontak Seri dan Tatara terdiam. Misaki sendiri kemudian menarik napas panjang, melempar pandang bergantian pada kedua peri di hadapannya, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Oke, aku tahu ini gila, tapi… lima belas menit lagi dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan selamat dari kutukan itu. Dan yang kuinginkan dari kalian semua lakukan adalah… agar kalian melakukan apapun yang kalian rasa terbaik untuk saat ini."

Kedua peri itu terlihat saling bertukar pandangan, begitu sangsi. Namun Misaki tahu dirinya tidak punya waktu lebih lama lagi. Perutnya sendiri sudah melilit, dan keringat mulai membanjiri tengkuknya. Dan ia tahu dua peri yang sulit berpikiran jernih—meski yang satu sangat gemar menebar emosi positif ini—tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, atau lebih parah hanya akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan terisak di sampingnya ketika dirinya sudah teronggok termakan kutukan itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku ingin kalian meninggalkanku di sini dan berpencar. Anna, aku ingin kau pergi mencari sayap milik Reishi yang ditawan di suatu tempat di kastil ini. Lalu Bibi Seri dan Paman Tatara, aku ingin kalian bisa menemukan Reishi—dan Saruhiko, lalu memandu mereka ke tempat ini. Aku… aku akan baik-baik saja," Misaki menelan ludah, merasakan dingin yang merayapi lengan dan kakinya, "Jujur aku takut, tapi aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja. Kutukan itu hanya membuatku tertidur dan tidak akan membunuhku, _'kan_? Ja—jadi… aku akan menunggu, selama apapun… karena aku percaya, kalian bisa melakukannya. Atau malah… hanya kalian yang bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa."

Ketiga peri saling bertatapan. Cukup lama. Hingga Anna menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Misaki. Sang peri kuarsa mendekapnya erat. Mata rubi milik sang peri yang berkaca-kaca, meski tidak ada satupun tangis yang menetes. "Misaki bukan manusia biasa. Misaki adalah manusia yang telah kami berkati. Keberanian, kekuatan, dan ketegaran jiwa Misaki… juga kelapangan hati Misaki untuk memaafkan dan mengerti beban derita Reishi. Misaki… jika Misaki menjadi raja negeri ini, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan membawa kedamaian untuk kerajaanmu dan Moors, kerajaan kami."

Dada Misaki mendadak terasa sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetar. Oleh haru yang bercampur takut. Misaki mengangguk. "Ya, Anna. Jangan khawatir. Aku janji. Pergilah. Sekarang."

Sang peri kuarsa membungkuk, dan dalam sebuah sapuan cahaya, mengubah bentuknya menjadi cahaya kecil serupa kunang-kunang berwarna perak, terbang melayang dan menembus lubang kunci sebagai satu-satunya pintu keluar yang tersisa dari ruangan yang terkunci rapat itu.

"Misaki… Misaki kecil kami, kau benar-benar sudah dewasa rupanya."

Kali ini giliran sang peri fauna yang menggasak habis surai _chesnut_ Misaki. Dan luapan hangat itu semakin membuncah dari dadanya. "Pa—paman Tatara… sudah, ah…! Cepat pergi…! Bibi Seri juga…! Kalian tidak punya waktu seharian di sini…!"

"Kau juga, pangeran kecil. Tunggulah kami, dan kami akan kembali dengan membawakan cinta sejati bagimu."

"Heh. Kau terlalu banyak dengar cerita roman picisan dari anak-anak anginmu itu, Bibi Seri."

Sang peri cuaca hanya tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan ke arah sang peri fauna, keduanya lantas berubah bentuk, serupa dengan sang peri kuarsa sebelumnya, menjadi setitik kecil persis kunang-kunang berwarna merah marun dan biru, melesat cepat melalui lubang kunci.

Tinggal Misaki seorang diri, terduduk di ranjang kelambu. Menarik napas. Setengahnya lega. Sisanya tenang. Bahkan Misaki heran, bagaimana ia yang hanya seorang anak manusia sanggup memeluk takdir gelap yang membelenggunya dengan kepasrahan luar biasa seperti ini. Misaki tersenyum. Tidak peduli apakah ia ditakdirkan untuk bisa membuka mata dan menjalani hari setelah ada yang berhasil memunahkan kutukan itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, Misaki tidak pernah menyesali hidupnya. Misaki tidak pernah mengingkari sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya yang penuh tawa dan suka cita.

Cahaya matahari di ufuk yang semakin memerah, menipis. Misaki memandang keluar jendela. Sudah waktunya.

Dan pada perapian di sudut ruangan, sebuah bola aura biru melayang-layang. Derak cahayanya yang memanggil Misaki. Bola aura tersebut yang kemudian berubah bentuk. Memipih memanjang. Menyerupai belati. Misaki yang melangkah mendekat. Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"… kita bertemu lagi, eh? Aku ingat kau. Di mimpiku, aku ingat Reishi menggendongku, mendekapku erat, meski dari tangannya menari bola cahaya. Dan itu kau, eh? Aku tahu. Kau yang waktu itu lantas menghujam ke arahku, memandikanku dengan pendaran birumu. Selama sembilan belas tahun ini, kau selalu berada dalam tubuhku, mengawasiku, mengendap-endap menunggu waktumu untuk melaksanakan tugasmu, bukan begitu?"

Misaki mengulurkan tangan. Telapaknya terbuka. Dan sebilah belati padat berwarna biru jatuh ke genggamannya. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam belati tersebut. Dan tangan kanannya terjulur. Mengusap belati itu. Menyusur dingin benda asing di tangannya. Dari pangkal gagang hingga tiba di mata belati tersebut….

Tanpa ragu, Misaki menancapkan ujung jarinya pada mata belati tersebut. Tanpa gentar, Misaki memeluk erat kutukannya. Tangan takdirnya. Tanpa pernah menyesali apapun. Sedikitpun.

* * *

...

* * *

Tercekat, Reishi merapat pada ke dinding saluran air bawah tanah. Tubuhnya berguncang. Reishi tahu matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Reishi tahu dirinya telah terlambat. Meski saat itu ia tengah memperjuangkan masa depan Misaki, namun tetap saja Reishi tidak bisa berhenti berharap bahwa ia akan tiba tepat pada waktunya untuk memunahkan kutukan itu seorang diri.

"Tuan…."

Bisik panggilan Saruhiko yang seolah mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ya, ia tidak boleh berhenti sampai di situ. Ia harus menebus segala kesalahan masa lalunya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Reishi tidak boleh menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Saruhiko. Lanjutkan saja."

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam. Hanya ditemani kecipak air saluran pembuangan setiap kali Reishi menyeret jubahnya yang mulai memberat dirembesi air. Beberapa meter di depan dan Reishi melihat ujung dari saluran pembuangan tersebut. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Saruhiko sengaja menjebaknya lalu menerjunkannya pada arus sederas ini atau—

"Tuan, kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Di sebelah sini ada tangga, dan aku tahu kau tidak bisa berenang."

Reishi merasa harga dirinya tertohok oleh kalimat ketus pelayan setianya baru saja itu.

"Kerja bagus, Saruhiko. Kau rupanya tahu—erhm, seleraku—untuk tidak berlama-lama berkecimpung di dalam air."

"Tch. Aku hidup hampir dua puluh tahun bersamamu, dan aku sudah bosan dengan wajah memelasmu setiap kali Misaki berusaha menceburkanmu ke sungai dangkal hanya untuk membuatmu tertawa, setahun belakangan ini."

Lidah Reishi tercekat, tidak jadi melontarkan pembelaan dirinya. Di saat seperti ini, dan ingatannya masih saja sempat melayang pada hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan itu. Hari-hari di mana tanpa ia sadari, cahaya matahari mulai menyelusup malu-malu di langit Moors. Dan semua itu berkat Misaki. Berkat sang pangeran kecil yang menjembatani Moors dan dunia manusia. Sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang mampu memberikan kehangatan bagi seantero Moors yang nyaris membeku dilalap musim dingin berkepanjangan dari dukanya.

"Lewat sini, Tuan—"

Kata-kata Saruhiko yang tiba-tiba saja terputus. Reishi hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tepat ketika dua bulir cahaya, berwarna merah marun dan biru terang menyala, terbang melayang-layang mengitari dirinya dan Saruhiko.

"Oh? Lihat siapa yang datang? Tatara dan Seri, kah?"

Kedua peri itu kemudian terbang rendah, satu di dekat daun telinga Reishi dan satunya lagi melipir di pendengaran Saruhiko. Dan dari yang Reishi tangkap dengan apa yang dibisikkan Seri di telinganya, kedua peri itu datang untuk memandunya ke tempat Misaki berada.

_"Namun kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat,"_ bisik Tatara, _"saat ini, Raja Mikoto pasti sedang mengecek ke kamar tempat Misaki dipingit, dan tentunya Raja akan murka ketika ia menemukan Misaki terbaring tak sadarkan diri akibat kutukannya, lalu ketiga peri yang seharusnya menemani sang pangeran mendadak tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun."_

"Dan kamar tempat Misaki berada….?"

"Di puncak menara barat."

Reishi mendengar decak lidah dari Saruhiko. "Kamar di puncak menara sisi barat? Tempat yang bagus untuk menyekap Misaki sekaligus menunggu kedatanganmu kemudian menyergapmu, Tuan. Satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk hanyalah tangga spiral dari sayap barat kastil, dan kau tidak akan punya jalan keluar lain dari menara itu, kecuali kau punya nyali untuk terjun bebas dari satu-satunya jendela yang ada di kamar tersebut."

Terkekeh, Reishi bahkan mendengar getir dari nada tawanya. "Informasi yang lengkap dan merupakan sebuah tempat perburuan sempurna, Saruhiko. Dan idemu agar aku melompat dari puncak menara juga tidak jelek adanya."

"Tch. Kau jangan coba-coba melakukan hal bodoh yang ingin membuatku menenggelamkanmu ke dasar danau, Tuan."

"Heh heh. Aku ingin melihat kau mencobanya, Saruhiko."

"Tch. Lalu? Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?"

_"Sebentar lagi,"_ dengung Tatara, yang kemudian disusul anggukan oleh Seri, _"serangga-serangga kecilku dan anak-anak angin milik Seri mengatakan bahwa Raja Mikoto saat ini masih ada di kamar tersebut, tengah memindahkan Misaki ke ranjang kelambunya. Kita harus benar-benar menunggu hingga keadaan tenang, barulah kita bisa bertindak."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anna? Anna, baik-baik saja?"

Dengung lembut yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Reishi.

_"Jangan khawatir, Reishi. Anna kini sedang mencarikan sayapmu yang dicuri dua puluh tahun lalu. Ya, sayapmu, Reishi. Sayapmu ada di sini. Dan kami tahu, kau pun sanggup merasakan keberadaan sayap kebanggaanmu itu, terkunci di suatu tempat di dalam kastil ini."_

* * *

...

* * *

Gelap malam mulai meninggi. Anna mengepak sayap kupu-kupu mungilnya dengan cepat. Beruntung bahwa di negeri manusia kini sedang berada pada pertengahan musim panas dan para manusia itu juga mengenai satwa bernama kunang-kunang, sehingga kerlipan Anna dalam bentuk peri ekstra-mininya ini, apabila tertangkap mata, hanya akan dikira sebagai kunang-kunang tersasar dari kelompoknya semata. Meski demikian, Anna tetap memilih terbang merapat pada langit-langit kastil yang berdebu dan berlumut. Atau berusaha menyamarkan kerlipnya dengan cahaya rembulan yang mulai masuk menerobos jendela-jendela kaca.

Hingga akhirnya Anna tiba di sayap timur kastil, ruang tempat tinggal Raja Mikoto, tempat yang Anna perkirakan sebelumnya sebagai satu-satunya tempat paling memungkinkan untuk sang raja menyimpan sayap milik Reishi.

Mengapung di sepanjang lorong, Anna melesat masuk ke dalam lubang kunci dari satu-satunya pintu di koridor tersebut, terletak tepat di sudut koridor. Terbang rendah, Anna mengepak sayapnya kuat-kuat, kembali menempel pada langit-langit. Sementara mata rubinya menyisir sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang seperti sebuah kamar, lengkap dengan lemari, patung-patung, perapian dan satu set sofa di depan perapian… pernak-pernik manusia yang sebenarnya begitu ingin Anna bawa untuk menghias interior istana kuarsanya.

"Reishi…."

Suara rendah itu membuat Anna terlonjak dan nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada rantai lampu gantung di dekatnya. Anna kemudian terbang pada satu pintu dengan kilauan cahaya lilin memancar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Menyambut suara bisik yang berasal dari ruangan tersebut.

Dan di dalam ruangan itu, Anna menemukannya. Satu ruangan kecil, berpenerangan lilin temaram. Raja Mikoto berdiri di sana. Memunggungi pintu masuk. Kepala tengadah menatap ke dalam sebuah lemari kaca yang diletakkan tepat di hadapan jendela setinggi dua meter. Sementara Anna terperangah, karena apa yang ada dalam lemari kaca tersebut, tidak lain adalah sepasang sayap berwarna biru tua, sewarna langit malam.

Sayap milik Reishi.

"Reishi…."

Suara berat Raja Mikoto terdengar lagi. Begitu lirih. Begitu menyesakkan hati Anna. Anna terbang ke atas kepala sang raja, mengamati dari langit-langit. Memandang lemah ketika Raja Mikoto mengulurkan tangan, mengusap lemari kaca tersebut, seolah tengah membelai lembut bulu-bulu biru itu di telapaknya. Seolah sejak awal tidak pernah ada kaca yang menghalangi sang raja untuk membenamkan tangan pada bulu-bulu lembut dari sayap tersebut.

"Maafkan aku… kumohon…. Maafkan aku…."

Puluhan tahun yang lalu ketika Reishi meminta izin pada Anna untuk membawa masuk anak manusia bernama Mikoto ke negeri Moors, Anna sudah melihat hal ini akan terjadi. Sang peri kuarsa bukan hanya sekedar sebagai penjaga istana kuarsa yang menjadi lambang kemakmuran Moors, melainkan sebagai satu-satunya peri yang dianugerahi kekuatan untuk membaca masa lalu dan masa depan melalui pantulan kuarsa di istananya. Anna sudah tahu. Anna melihatnya sendiri. Masa depan yang menanti Reishi dan Mikoto apabila jalan takdir keduanya ditautkan bukanlah merupakan masa depan indah berbalut ketentraman hingga akhir hayat.

Meski Anna tetap bertaruh. Ada yang bersikeras Anna sampaikan pada Reishi. Ada yang ingin Anna ajarkan pada sang pelindung Moors. Juga pada Mikoto. Betapa Anna ingin mengajarkan pada manusia tentang keindahan dari negeri impian yang penuh keajaiban. Betapa Anna ingin memberitahu manusia, bahwa bukan manusialah yang seharusnya takut akan kekuatan para penghuni Moors, melainkan bahwa Moors yang menutup diri karena takut oleh teknologi dan peradaban yang dimiliki manusia. Kedua dunia yang mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk sejalan, namun Anna tetap ingin mempercayai mimpinya. Anna ingin mempercayai setiap bentuk keindahan dari kedua dunia itu. Dari Moors. Maupun dari dunia manusia.

Tentunya Anna pun sudah tahu apa yang menjadi alasan bagi Mikoto untuk mencabut sayap Reishi dua puluh tahun lalu. Apa arti di balik pengkhianatan Mikoto terhadap makhluk yang paling dicintai sang raja tersebut. Dan Anna, sesuai tugasnya, hanya akan diam dan mengawasi. Satu-satunya hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan oleh peri kuarsa adalah turun campur dalam mengubah masa depan. Berani mengusik jalan takdir menuju masa depan yang tergambar dalam pantulan istana kuarsanya, maka sang peri akan kehilangan nyawanya, tercabik dan terbakar, meranggas dan berubah menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik. Anna tahu konsekuensinya. Maka dari itu Anna hanya bisa melihat dalam pedihnya. Mengawasi dalam diamnya.

Berusaha mencari arti dari apa yang duka selalu ajarkan padanya.

Di bawah kakinya, pundak Raja Mikoto bergetar. Seolah tengah melawan luapan emosi yang ingin tumpah-meruah. Besar keinginan Anna untuk menggapai. Untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menenangkan raja manusia itu. Untuk mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa Reishi tidak lagi membencinya. Bahwa selama dua puluh tahun berlalu, dan Reishi tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya.

Apa daya… masa depan yang Anna lihat tidaklah semudah itu. Tidaklah semenyenangkan harapannya. Tidaklah bahagia apa adanya.

"Yang Mulia Raja Mikoto…."

Satu prajurit berbaju zirah muncul di ambang pintu. Cepat-cepat Anna melesat naik, sebelum sang raja menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mohon maaf, kami… belum bisa menemukan jejak para peri di mana pun."

"… kalian benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kehadiranku, eh?"

Membuang napas keras, sang raja berbalik, mengibaskan jubah bertahta permatanya, lalu membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Derap langkah sang raja yang menggaung, menjauh. Hingga Anna yakin gema langkah itu hilang dari pendengaran tajamnya, Anna turun dari langit-langit dan menjelma kembali dalam sosok peri semulanya.

_"Psstt… Anna…."_

Anna menoleh. Satu kerlip cahaya emas terbang mengelilingi lemari kaca tersebut. Detik berikutnya, titik yang layaknya kunang-kunang itu menjelma di sisinya. Menampakkan sosok sang peri flora.

"Izumo…? Bagaimana…."

"Hahh… nyaris sekali, Anna. Aku masuk ruangan ini bersamaan dengan Raja Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan aku tidak punya tempat berlindung lain selain di belakang pintu yang mendadak menjeblak terbuka sampai aku nyaris terjepit di sana. Dan Misaki… Reishi terlambat, ya?"

Anna mengangguk. Matanya terpancang pada sepasang sayap di hadapannya. "Seri terus mengirimkan anak anginnya padaku. Seri bilang bahwa mereka akan menunggu sampai dini hari, sampai para prajurit manusia itu mulai menurunkan penjagaan mereka, sampai Mikoto yakin bahwa kita memang sudah pergi meninggalkan kastilnya ini."

Sang peri flora di sampingnya ikut memandang ke arah sayap biru tua tersebut. "Jadi…? Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membebaskan sayap ini dan membawanya ke tempat Reishi berada sekarang?"

"Terlalu beresiko, Izumo. Reishi bukan tipe peri seperti kita yang bisa mengubah bentuknya menjadi serupa kunang-kunang. Dan kita juga tidak bisa membawa sayap besar Reishi ini ke tempat persembunyiannya. Kita bisa mengubah bentuk tubuh kita, namun kita tidak bisa menyamarkan sayap yang akan kita bawa bersama kita."

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu, Anna…?"

Anna memiringkan kepala. Tubuhnya terangkat dan mengapung beberapa sentimeter dari atas lantai marmer, berayun mengelilingi kotak kaca tersebut. Anna kemudian mengintip ke luar jendela. Ruangan itu berada di tingkat tiga di sayap timur kastil, sementara tujuannya adalah menara menjulang tinggi di sisi barat sana.

Meski Anna lantas tersenyum. Isi kepalanya menampilkan gambaran-gambaran jelas tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa yang bisa dikerjakannya.

"Anna…?"

Menoleh ke arah Izumo, Anna memamerkan senyum penuh percaya dirinya.

"Bersiaplah, Izumo. Karena aku akan membutuhkan bantuan tanaman rambatmu."

* * *

...

* * *

Dini hari. Masih terjebak dalam gorong-gorong. Gigi Reishi mulai bergemelutuk. Padahal sehari-harinya ia habiskan di atas puncak gunung tertinggi Moors, dan bisa-bisanya sekarang ia menggigil kedinginan dan basah kuyup hanya karena saluran air yang diciptakan para manusia.

Menyadari sang pelindung Moors yang kelelahan, sang peri cuaca menghela napas dan mengibas tangannya. Air menyibak dari tempat Reishi dan Saruhiko menjejakkan kaki.

"Kau seharusnya bilang padaku kalau kau kedinginan karena kakimu yang berjam-jam berada dalam air, Reishi."

"… terima kasih banyak kalau begitu, Seri."

Sang peri cuaca mengangguk anggun. Sementara Saruhiko mendengus, kentara menahan tawa. Reishi yang kemudian memicing, bersamaan dengan lolongan serigala, samar-samar terdengar di daun telinganya dari kejauhan, jauh dari balik tembok gorong-gorong kastil.

"Saruhiko, kuingatkan kau jangan melolong di sini, atau kau akan membuatku tertangkap."

"… tch. Kau balas mengejek, begitu, Tuan?"

"Oh? Kau merasa terejek? Aku hanya mengingatkan. Siapa tahu kau sudah gatal ingin berubah wujud menjadi serigala, semenjak terakhir kali aku mengubahmu menjadi salah satunya, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu."

"Tch. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan, saat itu kau membuatku tidak berhenti mandi karena kutu-kutu sialan itu."

"Sudah, sudah… jangan bertengkar terus, kalian berdua," potong Tatara, yang sama seperti sang peri cuaca, telah kembali ke wujud asli mereka dan kini tengah mengapung demi menghindarkan kaki masing-masing dari terjangan aliran air. "Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari para tikus dan serangga malam… penjagaan sudah mereda. Mungkin kita bisa keluar sekarang?"

"Ya. Aliran udara juga sepertinya sudah stabil. Aku tidak merasakan semilir angin mencekam. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat."

"Seri, jangan lupa kirimkan kabar pada Anna kalau kita akan bergerak sekarang."

Reishi kemudian melangkah cepat, mendekati Saruhiko yang memandunya menaiki palang-palang tangga. Dua butir cahaya, merah marun dan biru, menyusul mendahului Reishi dan Saruhiko, kemudian menggeser pintu gorong-gorong agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi dentang memekak berlebihan. Kedua peri dalam bentuk kunang-kunang itu melesat terlebih dahulu, dan ketika keadaan aman, Saruhiko lantas memberinya isyarat untuk memanjat palang-palang itu dan merangkak keluar dari gorong-gorong.

"Ini di…."

"Kamar mandi di ujung koridor barat. Kita tinggal keluar, dan pintu menuju menara ada tepat di seberang pintu keluar kamar mandi ini. Yang jadi masalah, di koridor luar, ada penjaga atau tidak?"

Memilih tidak menjawab, Reishi menyentak tongkatnya ke arah pintu, dan asap biru mengepul dari ujung tongkatnya, mengapung menyelusup melalui lubang kunci. Menjalar perlahan. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi baju zirah berkelontangan. Dan pintu kayu itu yang menderit terbuka, menampilkan gurat wajah kesal Seri dan tawa miris Tatara—kembali dalam sosok peri mereka semula.

"Reishi…!" Seri mendesis, nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Seharusnya kau beritahu kami tentang asap-bius-mu barusan…! Kalau aku dan Tatara sampai tertidur juga, kau mau tanggung mengangkut kami hingga ke puncak menara, hah?!"

"Sudah, sudah, Seri…. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan, toh para penjaga sudah tumbang semua."

Tanpa bertukar kata lebih panjang, Reishi menuruti kata-kata Tatara. Ia melangkah cepat, meringankan tubuhnya dan sapuan jubahnya. Matanya sempat melempar pandang pada lima penjaga yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang koridor, dengan awan biru masing mengambang memenuhi lorong tersebut. Cepat-cepat, Reishi mengikuti Saruhiko, masuk ke dalam satu pintu lagi, yang lantas menjemputnya dengan ratusan anak tangga spiral meliuk yang bahkan tidak bisa Reishi lihat ujungnya.

"Hei hei… ini tidak bercanda, _'kan_?"

"Tch. Tentu tidak. Atau kau berniat mengubahku menjadi—"

Kali ini naga hitam, atau mungkin hanya sebesar buaya dan bersayap—Reishi tidak peduli, toh yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah sepasang sayap yang mampu membawanya terbang tanpa harus kelelahan mendaki anak-anak tangga itu satu per satu. Dan satu decih yang khas meluncur dari lidah menjulur si naga hitam. Reishi hanya terkekeh geli ketika si naga merendahkan tubuh, mempersilakannya untuk memanjat naik ke atas punggung si naga, lalu mengangkatnya terbang tinggi, sementara dua cahaya merah marun dan biru saling menyusul, terbang indah di sampingnya.

Tiba pada undakan terakhir, Reishi mendarat dan mengembalikan Saruhiko menjadi manusia seperti semula. Seri dan Tatara pun menghentak mulus dan kini berdiri berdampingan di belakang Reishi. Saruhiko, maju terlebih dahulu, menekan daun pintu dan mendorong pintu kayu tersebut.

Dan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, mungkin bagi Reishi adalah pemandangan paling menenangkan yang pernah ditemuinya. Misaki yang tertidur, dada naik-turun berirama di atas sebuah ranjang berkelambu sutra berwarna keemasan. Misaki dengan wajah lelapnya, bibirnya melengkung tipis. Penuh kedamaian. Bahkan hingga ke relung terdalam Reishi.

Bahwa dirinya telah diampuni. Ketika Misaki membuka matanya nanti, Reishi tahu, Misaki telah mengampuninya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Tch, jadi...? Apakah kalian harus berada di sini sementara aku menciumnya?"

"Lakukan saja, Saruhiko. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Tch. Baik, baik. Dasar peri berdada besar—"

"—apa katamu?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Saruhiko… silakan."

Saruhiko menelan ludah. Tidak lagi mencari tanda-tanda bahwa ketiga peri—oh ya, tuannya itu juga sebetulnya masih termasuk ras peri—di sekelilingnya akan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu demi melaksanakan tugasnya pada Misaki—dan jangan berpikir macam-macam, tugasnya hanya untuk mencium bocah itu saja, bukan?

Namun Saruhiko tidak sanggup memalingkan perhatiannya dari debaran menghangat di dadanya. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Serta berbagai macam gelegak hasrat memabukkan lainnya yang begitu ingin ditumpahkannya terhadap tubuh yang terbaring di hadapannya itu.

"Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan, Saruhiko. Hatimu mengetahuinya."

Saruhiko mungkin tidak akan ingin tertawa sinis jika yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan adalah Tatara dan bukan dari mulut seorang penyihir yang menderita putus cinta semacam Reishi. Meski Saruhiko harus mengakuinya. Satu anggukan dan senyum samar di wajah Reishi, dan sorot teduh sang penyihir, terlihat berkilau ketika Reishi bersandar di ambang jendela, mampu meredam desir menggilanya.

Dan yang kini mengisi kepala Saruhiko adalah segala hal mengenai Misaki. Tawa polos Misaki. Suara teriakan Misaki. Manik _hazel_ Misaki yang selalu menatapnya dengan binar seterang matahari pagi. Segala rasa dan jalaran hangat yang tumpah-ruah. Menyesakkan dada Saruhiko.

Saruhiko membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan sisi wajah Misaki, menyapu helai rambut _chesnut_ yang menghalanginya. Bibirnya yang lantas melengkung manis. Berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Misaki."

Dan bibirnya yang bertemu dengan milik Misaki. Begitu lembut.

Butuh beberapa detik Saruhiko bertahan dalam posisinya, hingga ia merasakan ritme napas Misaki berubah. Ia melepaskan kontaknya pada sang pangeran. Tepat bersamaan dengan sepasang kelopak yang mengatup perlahan, terbuka dan menampakkan _hazel_ yang sangat dirindukan Saruhiko.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Monyet Bodoh…."

Saruhiko membantu Misaki bangun dari ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat dan menguap, punggung tangan menggisik kedua matanya. Barulah ketika kesadaran sang pangeran muda pulih sepenuhnya, Seri dan Tatara ikut menjatuhkan diri ke atas tubuh Misaki, membuat sang pangeran kembali terjengkang ke atas ranjangnya.

"He—hei… Paman Tatara… Bibi Seri…."

"Anak bodooooh…! Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu…! Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah membuatku cemas lagi, Misaki…!"

"Bibi Seri, sudaaah…! Aku sesak—kau menimpaku…."

Dan sebelum terjadi adegan dramatis-satu-abad lainnya, Saruhiko buru-buru menarik tangan Misaki, membantu sang pangeran muda membebaskan diri dari dua peri yang terlampau mencemaskan Misaki itu.

"Misaki…."

Kemudian, tatapan _hazel_ yang bertemu dengan sepasang ungu. Saruhiko mampu merasakan aura di sekeliling tuannya menegang. Namun aura tersebut mencair sesaat kemudian. Atau tepatnya ketika Misaki berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang terbalut jubah hitam panjang itu.

"Misaki, maaf… aku…."

"Reishi, sudahlah. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Sekarang, karena bebanmu tentang kutukanku sudah lepas… kau mau temani aku bertemu ayahku? Aku akan memintanya mengembalikan sayapmu, dan setelah itu kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama, bagaimana?"

"… kurasa tidak semudah itu yang namanya bahagia-sekarang-dan-selamanya, Anakku."

Tepat di ambang pintu, sang raja berdiri. Tatapan selayak singa ganas. Diikuti derap langkah menderu dari tangga spiral menuju ruangan itu. Saruhiko melempar pandang pada tuannya.

Saruhiko tahu. Inilah saatnya. Saat bagi tuannya untuk membayar apa yang terjadi di antara sang penyihir Moors dan sang raja manusia. Dan Saruhiko tahu tuannya tidak bisa lari lagi, tidak tanpa sayap besar kebanggaan milik sang tuan.

* * *

...

* * *

"Lama tidak bertemu, Reishi. Terakhir kali semenjak kau datang ke pesta kelahiran Misaki, dan kuingat kau tidak sekurus ini."

Tubuh Reishi menegang, seolah terkunci kaku ketika sepasang _amber_ yang sudah nyaris dilupakannya selama sembilan belas tahun itu menatap nyalang pada ungunya. Tangannya terkepal. Sementara Seri dan Tatara telah menarik langkah, berdiri menjajarinya, sama-sama memasang kuda-kuda. Dan Saruhiko di hadapannya, menggeram ganas layaknya serigala, ditemani Misaki.

Misaki yang merentangkan tangan di hadapannya. Berusaha melindunginya. Dari ayah anak manusia itu sendiri.

Reishi melihat _amber_ itu digenangi kekecewaan. Sarat ketidakpercayaan.

"Misaki. Kutukanmu sudah punah. Kembalilah padaku. Kau tahu di sini tempatmu."

"Tempatku adalah sebagai seorang raja, yang mencintai dan dicintai rakyatnya, dan juga…," sang pangeran muda sesaat melempar pandang dan seringai lebar pada Reishi, "sebagai manusia yang mampu mengagumi dan melindungi keindahan Moors, beserta para penduduknya."

"Heh. Otakmu sudah dirasuki apa oleh penyihir itu, Misaki?"

Reishi merasakan bahu kecil di hadapannya itu berguncang. Menahan amarah dan sebentuk kekecewaan lainnya. Menepuk bahu sang pangeran dengan lembut, Reishi melangkah maju. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus dilindungi para peri petingginya. Bahkan sampai ditamengi oleh seorang anak manusia dan pelayan setianya. Reishi, sang pelindung Moors, dan ia harus berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Melindungi dirinya sendiri. Perasaannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Raja Mikoto. Kau sendiri, cekungan di bawah matamu itu bertambah dalam saja, sepertinya. Namun tentunya kau kini bisa tidur nyenyak setelah keselamatan pangeranmu terjamin, bukan?"

"Tidak, Reishi. Belum. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum aku tahu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan untuk membalaskan dendammu. Apa lagi yang akan kau ambil dariku sebagai bayaran setelah aku mengambil sayap indahmu itu."

Mendesah. Reishi tahu tidak mudah berargumen dengan manusia yang satu ini. "Sejujurnya, Mikoto," ucap Reishi, dengan nada bicaranya yang melunak dan ia pun menanggalkan panggilan satirnya pada sang raja, "kupikir aku bisa datang ke sini dan bernegosiasi denganmu agar kau mengembalikan sayapku. Atau aku bahkan sudah berbesar hati jika aku harus pulang dengan tangan hampa."

"Begitu? Jadi maksudmu, kau melupakan apa yang terjadi dua puluh tahun lalu, begitu saja, Reishi?"

"Bukannya _melupakan_, tapi _memaafkan_," bantah Reishi, pahit menggenang di pangkal lidahnya. Ia mengadu ungunya lagi dengan _amber_ itu. Dirinya membatin. Memohon. Berharap. "Aku _memaafkanmu_, Mikoto. Apa itu tidak cukup bagimu?"

"Bagiku itu cukup. Tapi Moors dan utamanya keberadaanmu, tidak cukup bagi rakyatku, Reishi."

Satu lambaian tangan, sejumlah prajurit berbaju zirah menyeruak masuk dengan tombak teracung ke arahnya. Reishi melangkah mundur. Keringat mulai membanjiri tengkuknya.

Reishi benar-benar tidak punya jalan lain. Reishi tidak bisa lagi mengorbankan para perinya, atau Saruhiko, atau Misaki sekalipun. Satu tarikan napas, Reishi berbalik, berlari, melempar sebentuk bola energi berwarna biru dari tongkatnya ke arah jendela.

Sang penyihir menjatuhkan dirinya dari ambang jendela.

* * *

...

* * *

"REISHI—"

Misaki merasa tubuhnya ditahan sedemikian rupa oleh Saruhiko. Misaki berontak, sedangkan kedua peri di seberang ruangan yang tertawan kepungan tombak, tersudutkan. Namun yang lebih tidak Misaki mengerti adalah apa yang ayahnya lakukan.

Karena tepat ketika Reishi berlari ke arah jendela, Mikoto turut memburu langkah, seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang penyihir itu. Dan ketika Reishi menjatuhkan dirinya dari jendela, sang raja manusia ikut menerjunkan dirinya, hilang dalam kegelapan malam.

* * *

...

* * *

"Izumo… DI SANA…!"

Meniti atap kastil dengan tanaman rambat membalut kencang di pinggangnya dan Anna, Izumo mengibaskan tangan. Sebentuk kepompong tanaman rambat terlempar dari sampingnya, kemudian merekah terbuka, membebaskan sepasang sayap besar sewarna biru langit yang kemudian melesat cepat. Menjemput tuannya yang meluncur terjun bebas dari puncak sebuah menara menjulang tinggi.

"Terbanglah, Reishi. Terbanglah…."

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi nyaris muntah ketika rasa sakit menghujam punggungnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, tulang-tulang di punggungnya berderak. Sayapnya yang kembali tertanam di punggungnya. Reishi meringis. Menahan nyeri dan haru. Ia tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana, namun yang kini bisa Reishi lakukan hanyalah membentang sayapnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan kepalanya yang tinggal beberapa belas meter lagi menyapa tanah—

—namun ketika ia merentang sayapnya, menahan tubuhnya horizontal, satu tubuh lain lantas menabraknya, membuatnya oleng akan beban yang mendadak tertumpu menindih sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mikoto—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke mana pun, Reishi."

Dan Reishi tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan jatuhnya. Berusaha mengepak sayap sekuat tenaga sembari membawa tubuh yang mendekapnya erat, Reishi menukik tajam, melaju seperti peluru. Namun jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan tanah dan atap perumahan Reishi melesak di atas atap-atap, terseret sejauh beberapa meter, diiringi bunyi berdebam nyaring. Tubuhnya yang kemudian terpelanting dan berguling, jatuh terjerembab dari atap.

Sementara Reishi masih memeluk tubuh sang raja manusia erat-erat dalam dekapannya. Tidak peduli pada bunyi menderak keras dari punggung dan kakinya. Tangannya yang memeluk tubuh itu yang mulai kebas. Tetes demi tetes substansi kental yang mengaliri kepalanya.

"Mikoto…? Kau baik-baik saja—"

Satu belati, terhunus di dadanya. Dan rasa sakit yang sama seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Reishi kehilangan kata-katanya. Reishi tidak lagi bisa berpikir ketika si pemilik _amber_ membebaskan diri dari dekapannya, dengan kedua tangan gemetaran membenamkan belati itu di atas dadanya.

"… kena—pa….?"

"Maafkan aku, Reishi… maafkan aku… kumohon, maafkan aku…."

* * *

...

* * *

"IZUMO, CEPAT…!"

Anna melayang rendah, menyerang prajurit-prajurit yang mengejarnya dengan kristal-kristal putihnya. Sementara Izumo dan tanaman rambatnya menghadang prajurit yang datang dari arah depan, mengikatnya pada lantai dan dinding terdekat, lalu Tatara yang menyerukan pasukan tikus gotnya untuk mengerubungi dan menjatuhkan para prajurit yang tersisa.

"SEBELAH SINI…!"

Seri, dengan tiupan anak anginnya, memandu ketiga peri lainnya, juga Saruhiko yang menyeret Misaki untuk terus berlari, ke tempat Reishi berada.

"Kenapa…?" Misaki berteriak, menuntut jawaban meski sang pangeran sendiri tampak tidak yakin tengah melayangkan pertanyaannya pada siapa. "Kenapa ayahku sebegitunya membenci Reishi? Reishi sudah memaafkannya, dan apalagi yang—"

"—karena rakyatmu, Misaki… karena manusia, yang selamanya akan takut dan tidak pernah tenang jika Reishi, sang pelindung Moors, belum mati dan selamanya akan menjaga Moors."

Jawaban miris dari Tatara. Sang pangeran muda membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi—tapi… manusia tidak ada alasan takut pada Moors, _'kan_? Moors tidak pernah menyerang manusia terlebih dahulu. Moors tidak pernah… jadi kenapa…."

"… sesederhana arti ketakutan itu sendiri, Misaki. Manusia terlalu takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Moors, sama seperti ketakutan yang dimiliki Moors terhadap teknologi dan peradaban manusia. Kami penduduk Moors memilih diam dan menghindari, sementara manusia, mereka akan memilih untuk menghancurkan daripada memilih untuk mengerti. Dan kau, Misaki, jangan bantah apapun mengenai hal ini. Kau adalah manusia istimewa dengan keteguhan hati. Kau adalah manusia beruntung yang dapat mengerti Moors karena delapan belas tahunmu yang kau habiskan di dalamnya. Karenanya kau tidak akan mengerti kemelut yang manusia rasakan tentang Moors… setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini."

"Jadi hanya untuk itu, dan Reishi harus…."

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang pangeran muda menitikkan air mata. Bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes perak yang juga meluncur dari mata rubi sang peri kuarsa, yang belum berhenti melambaikan tangan dan meluncurkan serangan kristalnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Reishi terbatuk keras. Substansi kehitaman meluncur dari mulutnya. Napasnya sesak. Nyeri di dadanya terasa begitu membakar.

"Aku mengerti… Mikoto…. Aku—tahu…," bisik Reishi lemah. Kata-katanya sudah tidak bisa lagi ia ucapkan dengan lugas dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan sakit. "Kau boleh… lakukan tugasmu… Mi—koto. Bunuh aku… itu yang—rakyatmu mau… bukan…?"

Namun sang raja bergeming. Sang raja hanya mendekap tubuhnya erat, menggeleng keras seperti anak kecil.

"Mi—koto… kau… menusuk tepat… di jantungku…. Jika kau—tidak mengoreknya… kau… hanya akan… membuatku menderita—seperti ini… seumur hidupku…."

Satu tarikan napas. Tangan Mikoto yang bergetar hebat. Reishi tahu, sang raja mati-matian menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam tubuh manusia yang rapuh itu.

"Bunuh aku, Reishi. Berikan kutukanmu padaku. Aku akan menerimanya. Kalau kau bilang kau ingin aku bahagia, maka aku menolak untuk bahagia, Reishi. Aku mengemban tugasku sebagai raja, tapi aku menolak kehilanganmu.

"Aku menolak bahagia tanpamu, Reishi…."

Reishi memejamkan matanya. Terbatuk keras lagi, kali ini tenggorokannya sudah benar-benar dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Ah, raja manusianya ini memang sangatlah egois. Sangatlah arogan.

_Sangatlah mencintainya._

Perlahan, tangan Reishi terangkat, tepat ke atas dada Mikoto. Aura biru melesat keluar dari telapak tangannya, membentuk satu formasi lingkaran sihir. Reishi kemudian menggoreskan jemarinya di atas pendaran asap lingkaran sihir itu, seolah melukiskan pola-pola dan huruf-huruf lain pada lingkaran sihirnya. Mulutnya yang membisik mantra di balik nyeri yang mati-matian ditahannya. Hingga pada akhirnya asap biru itu meluas, membungkus sekujur tubuh sang raja.

"Dua puluh—empat…," bisik Reishi, terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah untuk kesekian kalinya, meski lengkung hangat di bibirnya masih belum sirna. "Dua puluh… empat kali… kita akan bertemu… di ruang—dan waktu… yang lain—uhukk…. Dan kau—hkkk… akan terus mencariku… dan aku—akan selalu—kkhh… berakhir—di tanganmu…."

Senyum kemudian terbit di bibir sang raja. Sarat kelegaan. Disertai setetes perak yang meluncur jatuh, membingkai wajah keras Mikoto. Sang raja yang kemudian membungkuk, mengadu kening hangat itu di atas dahinya yang mendingin. Lalu satu kecupan lembut di keningnya.

"Sudah cukup, Reishi. Terima kasih…."

Tetes-tetes perak yang semakin deras meluncur dari sang raja, menitik jatuh hingga menghujani wajahnya sendiri. Reishi mengangkat tangannya, membawa pipi tirus Mikoto dalam telapaknya.

"Sampai—bertemu… —Mi… koto…."

_Aku mencintaimu._

Dan Reishi tidak lagi merasakan nyeri menusuk dan membakar ketika Mikoto menarik keluar jantungnya dari rongga dadanya, juga tidak lagi mendengar jerit suara Anna dan Misaki yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Yang Reishi rasakan hanyalah kedamaian, hangat membasuh tubuhnya. Lalu dirinya yang bermandikan cahaya di sekelilingnya.

Ditemani satu senyuman, Reishi sang pelindung terkuat Moors, akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_You take me to a world as bright as this_

_I am still cowering from the radiance_

_You gently hug my back_

_._

_You turn the fragility of the things I believe in into light_

_The tears in the morning I awake fall like jewels_

_Towards the future_

_._

_._

_._

_**(Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Iku—You Turn It Into Light**_

_**by. Kalafina, translated)**_

_**.**_

* * *

...

* * *

"Selamat pagi, rakyatku sekalian. Aku Pangeran Misaki. Aku berdiri di sini, untuk memperkenalkan diriku, memperkenalkan mimpiku, memperkenalkan harapanku, sebagai anak manusia yang kelak akan memimpin negeri ini.

"Rakyatku, seperti yang kalian ketahui selama ini. Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, di hari penobatanku sebagai pangeran negeri ini, juga dengan perayaan hari kelahiranku, negeri ini didatangi oleh seorang penyihir dari negeri yang jauh. Lalu sang penyihir yang memberiku kutukannya. Sang penyihir mengatakan bahwa aku hanya memiliki delapan belas tahun untuk hidup di muka bumi, dan pada malam ulang tahun kesembilanbelasku, aku akan mati karena kutukannya.

"Rakyatku sekalian… setelah itu selama delapan belas tahun lamanya, nyaris sembilan tahun, aku hidup dalam pengasingan. Aku dijauhkan dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kutukan itu. Aku kemudian dibesarkan di sebuah tanah yang jauh, tanah yang penuh mimpi dan hal-hal gaib, tanah yang penuh warna-warni alam dan binatang-binatangnya yang ramah, tanah yang penuh tawa dan hari-hari bahagia. Aku dibesarkan di antara para peri dan kurcaci, bermain bersama lumba-lumba bertanduk, memetik anggur bersama para penjaga hutan. Di tanah yang jauh, namun aku pun diajarkan oleh mereka bahwa aku adalah seorang manusia, yang memiliki waktu hidup terlampau singkat dibandingkan para peri dan kurcaci. Manusia yang memiliki kompleksitas perasaan yang lebih rumit dari para penghuni seantero negeri yang jauh itu.

"Suatu hari… aku bertemu sang penyihir. Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, sang penyihir adalah penyihir paling kuat di negeri yang jauh itu… atau mungkin yang terkuat di muka bumi. Namun kalian tahu, rakyatku sekalian, apa yang penyihir itu lakukan padaku? Sang penyihir, ia melindungiku. Tidak henti ia menjagaku, menemaniku dalam bayangannya setiap kali aku gelisah tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, menganyam akar-akar rambatnya agar aku tidak jatuh ke jurang, mengubah isi sungai menjadi lumpur lunak agar aku bisa bermain dengan aman bersama ikan dan kodok. Sang penyihir… juga mengajarkanku akan kebaikan hati dan… dan betapa rasa kasih sayang mampu menghapus segala bentuk dendam dan benci yang menggerogoti hati terdalam sekalipun. Sang penyihir mengajakku belajar banyak hal untuk mengerti, memapahku berjalan dan menggenggam lembut tanganku agar aku bisa menghadapi ketakutanku. Sang penyihir mengajariku bahwa… tidak ada hal yang perlu kutakutkan dari hal yang tidak kumengerti. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah terus mencari, terus bertanya, tidak peduli berapa kali aku terjatuh, dan… sang penyihir akan selalu ada di sana, mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, membantuku berdiri, melawan rasa ketakutanku….

"Rakyatku sekalian, aku mengerti ketakutan yang kalian rasakan, ancaman yang kalian pendam tentang sebuah negeri di luar sana, negeri mistis penuh kekuatan ajaib bernama Moors. Aku juga… apabila delapan belas tahun hidupku tidak kuhabiskan di bawah naung langit hangat itu, maka mungkin aku akan sama takutnya seperti kalian. Namun kupastikan satu hal pada kalian. Moors, tidak pernah bermaksud membawa bencana bagi manusia. Moors ada negeri impian di mana segala hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di negeri ini, sangat mungkin terjadi di negeri itu. Dan Moors akan selamanya menjadi sebuah negeri impian, penuh misteri dan keajaibannya, terlepas dari apapun yang kita, manusia, lakukan semasa hidup kita. Moors adalah negeri yang damai dan mandiri, di mana kita tidak perlu takut akan setiap keindahan yang mereka miliki.

"Rakyatku sekalian, aku sebagai pangeran yang meninggalkan negeri ini selama sembilan belas tahun lamanya, belum merasa pantas untuk meminta begitu banyak hal muluk dan kesetiaan pada kalian semua. Meski satu hal; mimpi untuk berdamai dan hidup saling bertenggang rasa bersama Kerajaan Moors, mimpi yang selama ini dipendam mendiang ayahku, mendiang Raja Mikoto, kini terukir pula dalam diriku. Dan selama aku hidup di muka bumi ini, aku, sebagai pangeran maupun sebagai manusia, akan terus menjaga mimpi itu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, dari kerajaanku dan juga dari Kerajaan Moors, untuk menghancurkan kedamaian yang telah mendiang ayahku dan sang penyihir agung sepakati.

"Terakhir, kuminta kalian mengangkat gelas anggur kalian, rakyatku sekalian. Bersulang… untuk Yang Mulia Raja Mikoto, dan Yang Mulia Peri Agung Reishi, atas kedamaian di antara kedua kerajaan yang indah ini."

* * *

...

* * *

"Orasi yang mengharukan, Mi—sa—kiiii~~ kau tahu? Aku nyaris menangis mendengarnya."

"Cih. Bilang saja kalau kau sedang mengejekku, titisan monyet! Dan berhenti mendendangkan namaku seperti itu—dan tanganmu jangan gerayangan—hiiiihh…!"

"Ahhahahahahaaa…! Kau masih jadi bocah kecilku yang menggemaskan, Misaki…. Meskipun sekarang kita terpisah, aku tahu kau selamanya, akan menjadi pangeran kecil paling imut yang pernah Moors miliki."

"… Saru…."

"Jangan menangis, Misaki. Ayolah…. Kita sudah sepakat, bukan? Aku kini mendapatkan kekuatan Reishi—yah, hanya setengahnya, hanya untuk mengubah wujud sesuka hati saja, dan meski Reishi memintaku untuk selalu melindungimu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Moors yang dicintainya begitu saja. Aku akan menggantikannya, berada di garis depan untuk melindungi Moors, meski aku tidak sekuat dirinya."

"Dan dengan begitu, kau bisa menyelinap dengan mudah ke kastilku ini, bukan? Atau aku akan minta paman hulubalang kerajaan untuk membiarkanku bermain ke Moors, paling tidak sebulan sekali."

"Misaki… kurang dari satu tahun sampai kau dinobatkan jadi raja, dan masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari di kerajaanmu! Mau sampai kapan kau mangkir dari tugas belajarmu, Mi—sa—kiiii~~? Atau apa? Kau mau beralasan rindu pada Izumo, Tatara, Seri, atau Anna? Rajukanmu tidak akan mempan, Misaki. Kau tahu kalau anak-anak angin Seri terus mengawasimu, dan kami akan datang kapanpun kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu. Dan… terima kasih banyak, Saruhiko. Atas sembilan belas tahun yang berharga ini. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tch. Aku juga mencintaimu, pangeran canggung."

* * *

...

* * *

Gaun berenda milik sang peri kuarsa melambai tertiup angin, berlomba berarak dengan helai seputih saljunya. Tangannya memeluk bunga mawar berwarna biru dan merah. Kakinya yang terus melangkah, mendaki gunung batu, hingga tiba di puncaknya. Pada sebuah altar dengan tiba buah batu berjajar mengitarinya. Tempat tinggal sang pelindung terkuat Moors.

"Kau terlambat, Anna."

Anna berlari kecil menghampiri Izumo, Tatara, dan Seri yang sudah tiba di tempat itu sebelumnya. Tangannya kemudian meletakkan buket bunga mawar merah dan biru itu ke atas altar.

"Merah dan… biru?"

Anna mengangguk manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang peri cuaca, "Merah untuk Mikoto. Dan biru untuk Reishi. Selamanya, kedua warna itu akan ada untuk mereka."

"Mikoto… aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama dua puluh tahun, ia juga menderita penyakit yang sama seperti mendiang ibunya terdahulu. Dan memutus hubungan dengan Moors adalah salah satu tanda bagi rakyatnya, bahwa Moors memang negeri indah yang menjadikan segala hal yang awalnya mustahil untuk dapat terkabul—bahwa rakyatnya harus memilih antara menjauhi Moors dan kehilangan raja mereka, atau menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Moors agar sang raja pulih seperti sedia kala. Mikoto berkorban terlalu banyak untuk rakyatnya, agar rakyatnya tidak lagi merasa takut dan terancam dengan keberadaan Moors. Sementara para manusia itu, tetap saja…."

"Izumo, setelah ini adalah giliran Misaki. Biarkan Misaki melanjutkan tugasnya, melanjutkan apa yang menjadi impian besar dan bodoh seorang Raja Mikoto. Dan kita semua tahu bahwa Misaki selalu memiliki kita untuk menyokong bahunya yang kecil itu."

Anna memandang ke arah Tatara, merasa begitu tentram dengan kata-kata terakhir sang peri fauna baru saja. Melangkah ke tepi altar, Anna kemudian melongok ke bawah. Menemukan pemandangan indah dari puncak tertinggi Moors. Pemandangan menakjubkan yang selalu dilihat Reishi setiap hari. Lukisan alam nyata yang selalu mengundang Reishi untuk menjatuhkan diri dan merentang sayap di setiap pagi hari yang menjemput.

Tersenyum. Anna menengadahkan kepala. Tangannya terentang ke arah matahari. Menyambut sinar hangat dalam dekapannya, turun mengalir menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

.

"_Selamat beristirahat, peri tersayangku. Sampai bertemu lagi pada dua puluh empat kali hingga kau benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaan abadimu."_

_._

* * *

_..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**_Author's note:_**HOREEEEE NIGHT ANTARES SIAP DIGEBUKIN PEMBACAAAAA~! *nangis* Yap, sekian aja dari fanfiksi Night Antares kali ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan OOC dan segala macam keanehan lainnya. _Next project, Twenty-Four_, bakal Night Antares publikasikan dalam kurun waktu yang tidak ditentukan *ngumpet di balik selimut*. Terakhir, terima kasih banyaaaak karena udah nyempetin main ke lapaknya Night Antares yang super _angst_ dan _tragedy_ kali ini~ terima kasih udah membaca sampai tamat, jangan lupa _review_, saran, dan kripik asinnya *kriuk* :D Sampai jumpat di fanfiksi Night Antares berikutnya~! ^^v


End file.
